When Fuuko Mysteriously Plays
by ilikekaoru
Summary: A Fuushigi Yuugi/Flame of Recca crossover. What if Fuuko and Yanagi happens to be in the National Library that day, instead of Miaka and Yui and became Suzaku no Miko. Please Review.
1. The beginning

  
When Fuuko Mysteriously Plays  
  
Chapter 1  
The Beginning  
  
Everything was over now. It's been 2 months since we won the Ura Butou Satsujin. Yanagi's safe for now and everything was back to the way it was. We should just go on with our lives like nothing happened. I should be happy, I guess. I mean, we got what we wanted. We all wanted to save Yanagi and now that we did, why don't I feel so... so... good? I just feel so... empty and... bored. Nothing much has been going on since then. This is weird, when I was fighting; I just wanted it to end, but now I kinda miss being there and fighting and facing all the challenges. Fuuko had been thinking about this since she went back from the Ura Buto Satsujin. She was in her usual place in school, the rooftop. Classes had just ended for that day a little while ago. That's where she likes to hangout when she wants to be alone. That's where she'd go to think. She was just sitting there until she heard someone open the door that led to the rooftop. "Fuuko, I thought I'd find you here", Recca said as he walked towards Fuuko. Yanagi was right behind him. Recca went real close to Fuuko and also making his voice softer as he talked to her not wanting Yanagi to hear. "Look, you gotta help me. Hime says she has to go to the National Library, but I can't come with her today 'cause I'm busy", Recca said to Fuuko. "Busy, right. It's Friday and obviously, you don't want to miss your favorite show 'Ninja Stuff'" Fuuko replied. "It's only once a week and my week won't be complete without it. Anyways, I can't let her go there all by herself so, I was wondering since, I don't want Mikagami to go with her and Domon has to help his mom with the flower shop, maybe you could go with Yanagi", Recca said. "Fine, I'll do it. I'll protect Yanagi for you" Fuuko said walking towards Yanagi. "Hello Fuuko! Recca-kun and me were just about to go to the National Library. Wanna come?" Yanagi asked as Fuuko walked to her. "Yeah, sure", Fuuko answered. "Oh, wait I forgot, umm... I still have this uh... project left undone and it's due tomorrow. You and Fuuko go without me. Fuuko, you better take care of Hime. If anything happens to her, I'll-", Recca was stopped by Fuuko. "Don't worry Recca, I'll keep your hime safe for you".  
  
While Fuuko and Yanagi were on their way... "I can't believe Recca-kun. He expects me to believe that he wasn't coming because of a project when obviously, he just doesn't wanna miss his favorite show, 'Ninja Stuff'", Yanagi said. "He should have just told me that. I'll understand. Then he didn't want to let me go there by myself so, he asked you to come with me", Yanagi added. "Guess you know Recca more than I thought you did" Fuuko said. "You know, it really bugs me sometimes that Recca-kun would always treat like a little girl. You know, like, I'm so... innocent. I know he keeps telling me that he thinks I'm really strong and brave and I'm helping as much as you guys in the Ura Botou Satsujin, but I know that's not exactly what he thinks" Yanagi said. "Guess he does act like an overprotective parent. Can't blame him though. He just really likes you so much to see you hurt" Fuuko replied. "I know", Yanagi said. They were finally in the library. Fuuko opened the door and they both went in. "You go on ahead, I'll go get a soda" Fuuko said. Yanagi nodded and went to the bookshelves. Fuuko walked towards the vendo machine to get a soda. She passed by this long stairs leading to a door that forbade other people to come in. Fuuko then saw a red light. She shook her head thinking maybe, she was just seeing things. She looked at the door then kept walking to the vendo machine. She stopped, went back to the stairs and looked at the door again, curious what she might find behind it. She then made up her mind. She knew she wasn't supposed to but it wouldn't be any fun if she always did what she was supposed to. Besides, she was bored and looking inside that door would be a new adventure for her. Not knowing why her mind thought that it would be an adventure, she took one step up the stairs. She looked aside and saw Yanagi looking at some books. She walked to Yanagi took her hand not saying anything and pulled Yanagi with her up the stairs. "Fuuko, what are you doing? We can't go in there", Yanagi said to Fuuko. "Don't worry, they won't find out", Fuuko replied. They went in and saw a lot of shelves filled with many books. The shelves started to shake and then they heard one of the books fall down the floor. Fuuko and Yanagi went to the aisle where the book fell. They saw the book. It was written in Chinese characters. Yanagi picked it up and read the title. "Book of the Four Gods", she read. "Looks interesting. Open it so we can read it. I mean, so you can read it to me. You're much better in reading Chinese than me" Fuuko said. Yanagi opened the book and suddenly, they were surrounded by red light.   
  
They were both lying on the ground. Fuuko was the first to stand up. "Fuuko, where are we?" Yanagi asked as she tried to stand up. "I don't know" was Fuuko's answer. They were in an area where there weren't any trees or houses. "Hey, you girls better come with us. We're gonna have lots of fun together" they heard a man said. A group of men was in front of them. "We'll see about that. I bet I can beat you up before you lay a finger on me", Fuuko said with an amused look on her face. "You guys came in perfect timing. I hadn't had a fight in weeks. I can finally get a workout", Fuuko added as she stretched her arms. They all ran to attack Fuuko. Fuuko took out her darts, one on each finger. She ran to them as well, jumped up and threw her darts. A few of the darts hit some men on their shoulders and knees or just cut through their skins. Some of the darts just fell on the ground. Fuuko got down and started to dodge the hits from some men. She was able to beat up half of them. They all lay on the ground unconscious. She turned to look at Yanagi as she heard Yanagi scream. The leader was holding her, pointing a knife at Yanagi's throat, threatening to cut it as Fuuko made another move. Fuuko gave the same amused look. "What are you smiling about?" the man said, annoyed at Fuuko's actions. Fuuko didn't answer. The man was too much annoyed to notice that Fuuko had just threw one of her darts at him. The dart hit his knife making him loosen his grip and dropping it to the floor. He was too shocked to notice that Fuuko ran to attack him and the rest of them. Fuuko had finally beaten up all of them when a man suddenly came into sight. "Looks like there's still one left" Fuuko said, getting ready to fight again. "No, wait, I'm not with them, ok?" the man said. "I just came here cause I heard some men threaten you and then heard fighting noises. I thought you were in trouble so I came here to help you out", he explained. "Well, your too late 'cause I've already beaten up all of them" Fuuko replied. "Yes, thanks anyway", Yanagi added. "No, don't thank me. I was going to ask for money after helping you, you know. I ain't doing this for free, but since I wasn't able to help, I don't think I'll be getting anything", the man answered. "Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" Fuuko said. Fuuko just looked at the man. "Fuuko? Umm... Fuuko? Fuuko!!!" Yanagi called out. "Fuuko looked at her hearing the last 'Fuuko' as a scream. Blue light surrounded Yanagi. Fuuko ran to her, but when she got to Yanagi it was too late. Yanagi had disappeared. Fuuko didn't know where Yanagi went. She didn't know if Yanagi went back to the library or some other place. "Yanagi", Fuuko said.  
  
Yanagi had appeared in the library again. "Fuuko" Yanagi called out as she was standing up. She looked around the room seeing if Fuuko was there, but no on was there. She saw the book lying on the floor. She picked it up again. "I wonder what kind of book this is", Yanagi said. She opened the book again and read the first page. "This is a story about a young girl who had appeared in another world and became the miko and together with her Seishi, she would summon the sacred beast", Yanagi read. "It all begins one day in Ancient China, two young girls had suddenly appeared somewhere outside the town of Konan. These girls had come from another world. As they stood up, a group of men had come to them with bad intentions. One of the girls was able to beat these men who had even tried to take the other girl has hostage" Yanagi kept reading until the part where the man came and that the other girl had disappeared and went back to their world, which was exactly what happened to Yanagi and Fuuko. "So, I can see that this book is talking about me and Fuuko. We came in the book and became part of the story", Yanagi said until she saw letters popping out of the book, continuing the story. "The other girl was left behind in this world with the man" Yanagi read.  
  
Back inside the book Fuuko just looked at the spot where Yanagi stood before disappearing. "Alright, I'll be going now", the man said. "No, wait. What am I supposed to do here all alone? Hey!" Fuuko said running after the man who had just turned to leave. He was also running. Fuuko tried to catch up until she got to the town. There were many people blocking her way. "Move it, move it, move it!!!" Fuuko yelled at the people. They moved aside to give way to Fuuko and the man. Fuuko kept running until she bumped into a woman. She bumped too hard that she fell to the ground, while the woman was still standing straight not even affected by what bumped into her. She turned around to see Fuuko on the ground. "You should really watch where your going, you know", the woman said. She was very beautiful. She had long purple hair that was tied up neatly. She had a mole under her left eye. "I told you to move it. Didn't you hear me?" Fuuko said rubbing the back of her head. "Never mind. Just step aside so I could catch up to him", Fuuko said. The woman stepped aside, but when Fuuko looked the man was gone. "I lost him", Fuuko said. Fuuko sighed then looked at the woman again. The woman had just turned to leave. "Umm... wait", Fuuko said. The woman looked back at Fuuko. "Maybe, uh... you can help me", Fuuko said. "Why? What is it?" the woman asked. "I'm really confused. I don't know where I am. I was just in the library with my friend Yanagi and the next thing I knew, We were here and then she disappeared and I don't even know if she's safe", Fuuko said. "Then I'll tell you where you are. You're in Konan. As for you're other concerns, I don't have any answers. But if you want answers maybe you should ask... the emperor. Yes, that's right the emperor. He'll know all about that. The palace is right over there. I'll take you", the woman said. "That's ok, you don't have to. I can go there by myself", Fuuko said. "No, really, it's ok. You look lost and I don't think I should leave you all alone", she said. "Fine, come if you want.  
  
Yanagi started to get scared. "Fuuko... What's happening? What kind of book is this?" Yanagi didn't know how to explain what exactly was going on. "Maybe, I should tell Recca-kun and the others", she said. She closed the book and stood up. She was afraid to go down with the book with her. If someone saw her she might get in trouble. It wasn't really important anymore, she thought. She hid it in her school uniform's jacket. She went down the staircase slowly and as quietly as she could. Making sure no one saw the book; she walked over to the pay phone in the library. She dropped in her coins and dialed Recca's phone number. "Hello", a voice of a young boy answered, telling Yanagi that it was Kaoru. "Hello, Kaoru, I need to talk to Recca-kun", said Yanagi. "Yanagi-neechan, I don't think he'd want to take any calls right now. He really gets grumpy when I disturb him while he's watching 'Ninja Stuff'", Kaoru answered. "But, It's really important. Fuuko and me went here in the national library a little while ago and then we found this book and we went in it. I came back but, Fuuko's still in there and everything that's happening to her is getting written in the book", Yanagi said. "I'm not really sure I understand what you're saying, but whatever it is, it sounds serious so, just wait there Yanagi-neechan me and Recca-niichan will go there as soon as we could. I'm calling Tokiya-niichan and Domon-niichan too", Kaoru said. "Alright, I'll wait for you then", Yanagi said. She put down the phone and then went to a table in the library, opened the book and kept reading.   
  
They started walking to the palace. "So, do you know the emperor?" Fuuko asked. "Not personally. I've already seen him though", she said. "Do you think he's nice?" Fuuko asked. "Absolutely", she answered and started to blush. "Now I know why you wanna come", Fuuko said when she saw the woman blush. "So, may I know your name?" the woman said trying to change the subject. "Kirisawa Fuuko. Call me Fuuko. And you are?" Fuuko replied. They were in front of the palace. The guards blocked their way. "Identify yourself and your purpose for being here", said one of the guards. "Kirisawa Fuuko, 16 Yrs. Old, from Tokyo, Japan. I'm here to talk to the emperor. Now let me in", Fuuko said being kinda sarcastic. "And what is it that you want to talk to the emperor about?" asked one of the guards. "I wanna know where I am? What I'm doing here? How I got here? And how I could get back?" Fuuko answered. "What?" one of the guards asked. "Wait, maybe we should let her in", said the other guard said. "I mean, look at her clothes. They look different from what women usually wear. Maybe, she's not from here. Maybe, she's from another world. What if she's the girl that we've been waiting for, you know, the Suzaku no Miko", he continued. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, but if your going to let us in then, let us in now", Fuuko said. The guards step aside and let them in. "Take these 2 to the emperor", said one of the guards. 2 more guards came out and brought Fuuko and the woman in the palace to where the throne is. A young man, around 18 years old was sitting on the throne. He had long brown hair tied up in a hat and brown gentle eyes. He was very beautiful, sexy, and kinda girly. The kind of guy most girls would usually drool over and run after. So he's the emperor. He reminds me of Mi-chan except he seems less cold than Tokiya. Wonder if he's as kind as he looks. "Are you the emperor?" Fuuko asked him. "That's right, I'm the emperor. What can I do for you?" said the emperor. "My name is Kirisawa Fuuko. I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on? My friend and I were in a library then, we saw this red light and we just found ourselves here. My friend then disappeared and now, I don't know how I could get back home", Fuuko said. "Red light? So, you came here from another world. You are the girl that we've been waiting for, the Suzaku no Miko", he said. "I'm sorry but, I really don't know what you're talking about" said Fuuko. "It has been said that a girl from another world shall come to this world and become the Miko, who shall summon the sacred beast and shall be granted 3 wishes. This is the universe of the four gods. There a 4 gods, Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Suzaku. Each one will have a Miko. Each one also has 7 constellations, 7 people will be representing each constellation. They are the Seishi they will be protecting the Miko with their powers given by their god and also let the Miko summon the god. There have been 2 Miko's that summoned two gods already. Genbu no Miko, and Byakko no Miko", the emperor explained. "I see, so, you're saying that I'm supposed to be the next Miko. And I'm going to be the Suzaku no Miko since I ended up in this place" Fuuko said. "Yes. The Suzaku no Miko will not just summon Suzaku but will also bring peace to Konan" the emperor added. "So, if I become the Suzaku no Miko, I get to have 7 Suzaku 'slaves' who will protect me and then I get to summon Suzaku that will grant me 3 wishes?" Fuuko asked. "That's pretty much it. I just don't think Suzaku slaves will be the right term for it" he answered while both the woman and him sweatdropped. Fuuko giggled to herself. "I know, I know", she said. After getting herself to look serious again, she opened her mouth to say something. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll be your Suzaku no Miko. This sounds really interesting", Fuuko said.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Flame of Recca, Fuushigi Yuugi and all its characters I used in this fanfic are not mine. Please don't sue me. Oh yeah and this is my 1st fic so I hope you go easy on the criticism and violent reactions. Please Review.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Meeting the Seishi

  
When Fuuko Mysteriously Plays  
  
Chapter 2  
Meeting the Suzaku Seishi  
  
A young man with black hair, and blue eyes came in the national library with a big guy with a nose ring, a younger boy, around 13 with brown hair and green eyes, and a guy, around 17 with long hair. "Recca-kun", Yanagi said as she saw Recca walk towards her. "Hime, what's going on?" Recca asked. "Yeah, what's Koganei saying that something happened to Fuuko?" Domon asked, not even letting Yanagi answer the first question. "You may find this hard to believe but, me and Fuuko went up to this room Fuuko saw over there", Yanagi said, pointing to the room. Recca, Kaoru, Tokiya, and Domon look at it. "Actually, people are prohibited from coming in there. When we came in, this book fell on the floor", Yanagi had shown the book to Recca and the others. "We opened it and then red light surrounded us. We stood up and we were inside that book", Yanagi said. "What do you mean inside the book?" asked Recca. "There's a world in the book and that's where we went. I read it, and it said exactly what happened to us there", Yanagi replied. Tokiya opened the book and started to read it aloud until there weren't any words to read anymore. They all listened to Tokiya, trying to understand what happened. They still can't explain what's going on but, whatever it is, they know it's out of the ordinary. More letters popped out of the page. Tokiya gave the book to Yanagi. He didn't say anything, but Yanagi knew he wanted her to read it. She took a deep breath and started to read again.  
  
Suzaku Seishi and 7 of them to protect me with their powers. I'm the Suzaku no Miko so, I'll be like their princess and they will be my ninjas. It's just like beating Recca and he becomes my ninja only this time I get 7 Reccas to protect me, not like I need protection. I guess I just want their loyalty not exactly their protection. Fuuko thought after she agreed to me the Suzaku no Miko. "So what do I do first?" Fuuko asked. "First you must gather all Suzaku Seishi before you could summon Suzaku" the emperor answered. "Are you telling me that I should look for them? Don't they know they have a duty as a seishi?" Fuuko asked. "They know that, but even though they are Suzaku Seishi, they still have their lives to live. I'm sure they are all somewhere around Konan. And it's your duty to find them", he answered. "Alright, so, how do I know if they are Suzaku Seishi?" Fuuko asked. "They have a letter in their body which lights up. You would know that it's Suzaku if it is red. Like this", The emperor showed the letter on his neck to Fuuko. "It would look like this except we have different letters and on different parts of the body", he added. "Wait, so if you have a letter, then that must mean you're a-", "Suzaku Seishi", the emperor finished for her. "You can call me Hotohori", he said. "Great, so that means I only have to find 6 more", said Fuuko. "Make that 5", said the woman. Hotohori and Fuuko both looked at her. She finally caught Hotohori's attention. Hotohori stood up and walked to the woman. He saw something red on the woman's chest. He came closer, reached his hand to her chest. She turns away, holding the dress she's wearing on the part that covered her chest and blushed. "Oh, no, sorry, I was just looking at that, I mean I think I saw a letter on your umm..." Hotohori also blushes. "Oh, this?" the woman pulls down the cloth that covers the red thing, revealing a letter just like Hotohori's except it was a different letter. "So, you're a Suzaku Seishi too?" Fuuko asked. "Yes, isn't it ironic. Anyway, my name is Ryuuen, but my Suzaku name is Nuriko, so you can call me that", she says. "Ok, so 5 more", Fuuko said. "You may look for the rest tomorrow. You should rest for now. Please take the Suzaku no Miko to her room. Nuriko, since you're a Suzaku Seishi, you're gonna have to stay here at the palace too. I hope that will be okay", Hotohori said. "S...stay... here... at the palace, yes, it's ok", Nuriko agreed. I must be dreaming. Hotohori-sama is actually asking me to stay here... at the palace... where he also stays, Nuriko thought. She suddenly snaps out of it and finds herself blushing. "I-I just have to get some of my things", she continues. Hotohori nods and sits down on his throne. Nuriko goes out of the palace to go home and pack.   
This is all too weird to be true. I'd probably be waking up soon and this whole thing would turn out to be a dream, Fuuko thought. She was in her room, lying on her bed. But what if this isn't a dream? It all seems so real. Everything just happened so fast. Just a while ago, I was on the school's rooftop thinking about how boring my life has been since the end of Ura Buto Satsujin, but now, I'm suddenly the Suzaku no Miko. I guess this is the adventure I've been looking for. And it all happened just because I came with Yanagi to the National Library. "Yanagi!!!" Fuuko almost yelled. "I almost for got about her. I wonder what happened to her. She probably went back to our world, but then again what if she didn't? I promised Recca I'd protect Yanagi, but I let this happen. I should go back to see if Yanagi did come back and if she's safe", Fuuko said to herself. Maybe, I'm overreacting. We just talked about this a while ago. She's a grown woman, not a little girl. She can take care of herself, or maybe, depending on the situation. That's it, I can't stand just lying down here doing nothing. She decides to take a walk. "Fuuko?" Hotohori said as he saw her. "Hotohori, I just wanted to take a walk", Fuuko said. "By yourself, you might-" Fuuko didn't let Hotohori finish. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Besides, Nuriko's coming", said Fuuko. "I am?" asked Nuriko who had just come in where Fuuko and Hotohori were talking. "Yes, Nuriko, You are. Now let's go", Fuuko pulls Nuriko's hands and drags Nuriko along with her. "See you later, Hotohori-sama" Nuriko said.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Nuriko asked. "I dunno. I just wanted to go for a walk, that's all", Fuuko answered. "So, where do you wanna go?" Nuriko asked. "I dunno. Do you have any suggestions?" Fuuko replied. "Nope, let's just walk around", Nuriko said. "Fine with me", Fuuko answered. They kept walking until they passed by a small alley. Some men blocked their way as they were walking. "You girls shouldn't be walking by yourselves in alleys like these you know. It's dangerous", One of them said. "What's wrong with going through danger. I'm always in danger and I'm used to it already. I'm even beginning to like it already", Fuuko replied. "Really? Then why don't you come with us? If you like danger, then you're certainly going to like what we're gonna do", the man said. "Maybe, but I have a feeling that I won't. It's just too bad we won't find out because the last thing that might happen here is that we come with you", Fuuko said. "Fuuko, what the hell are you doing?" Nuriko asked Fuuko. "Don't worry Nuriko, I can handle this. I didn't know there are so many perverts here, but I guess it can be an advantage. I'll be able to practice my fighting skills with them", Fuuko said, amused like before. More men came and ran to attack them. "I guess there were more of them than I thought", Fuuko said. She took out her darts. She hits some of them. She started throwing punches at them and dodged their hits. She sees some guys run towards Nuriko. "Nuriko!" Fuuko shouted. "Don't worry about me, Fuuko. I'm a Suzaku Seishi remember?" Nuriko said. That's right, she's a Suzaku Seishi. That means she must have some kind of power. I wonder what it is? Fuuko thought. All her thoughts disappeared when she sees a man trying to hit her. She dodges, "That was close" Fuuko sighs in relief. "Hhhhiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" Nuriko yelled, carrying a man above her head and throwing it on another. The 2 men fall down. "Nuriko!!! You... that..." another man interrupted her by trying to attack her. She dodges again and then kicks him. There were still so many of them, but Fuuko knew she could handle it, so did Nuriko. "Looks like I'm right on time" They heard a man say. He was standing on a roof of a building. He had blue hair. He jumped down from the roof and starts to fight the men Fuuko and Nuriko were fighting with. There were just a few of them left standing, so they ran away. Fuuko and Nuriko had stopped fighting and left it all to the man. Then, they saw a letter lighting up in his forehead. "A letter!!!" Nuriko said. All the men have been beaten up him. He walks to Fuuko and Nuriko. "So, it's you again. I saved you from these men so, you have to pay me some money", the man said. "And you! You're that guy that tried to get money from me and Yanagi", Fuuko said as she recognized him. "That's right, so, give me the money", he said. "Why should I?" Fuuko asked getting angry. "Because I helped you", he answered. "Well, I don't remember asking you to help us. We could have handled it by ourselves", Fuuko argued. "So, why didn't you?" he said. "Because you suddenly came in", Fuuko said. "I was only trying to help. This is what I get for helping you?" he said. "You weren't trying to help. You were trying to get some money. I didn't even ask you to help us", Fuuko said. "So what? I still helped you", he said. "That's it. Maybe, we should just let my darts settle this", Fuuko said. She takes out her darts. "I don't think I should be beating up a girl", he said. "I see, so, what does beating up a girl have to do with us?" Fuuko said. "Fine, if you wanna fight then I'll give you a fight, but don't blame me for beating you up", he said. "I surely wouldn't 'cause you're the one who'd be doing that when I'm through with you", Fuuko replied. "You two stop that right now!" Nuriko interrupted. "Fuuko, aren't you missing something here? Did you even see what was on that guy's forehead?" Nuriko asked. "What? A letter!!!" Fuuko saw the man's letter. "You're a Suzaku Seishi", Fuuko said. "Yes, Suzaku Seishi. My name is Tamahome. That's why you shouldn't mess with me", he said. "Why you!!!" Smoke started to come out of Fuuko's ears. Nuriko held her back, stopping her from attacking Tamahome. "Tamahome, you have to come with me to the palace", Fuuko said when she had finally cooled down. "Why is that?" Tamahome asked. "'Cause you're a Suzaku Seishi and I'm the Suzaku no Miko and I have to find all Suzaku Seishi before I could call out Suzaku", Fuuko answered. "You're asking me to stay at the palace?" Tamahome asked. Fuuko nodded. "Sure", he replied. Tamahome came with Nuriko and Fuuko back to the palace. She only has to find 4 more Seishis to call out Suzaku.   
  
It was night. They had eaten dinner a few hours ago and Fuuko was standing by the railing along the corridors of the palace, leaning against it. I wonder what happened to Yanagi. I still can't help worrying about her. What if she didn't go back to our world? The reason I even came with her to the library is because Recca wanted me to make sure she's safe. To protect her if anything happened. It looks like I'm the one who even brought her trouble. If anything happened to her, I'm responsible for it. I won't forgive myself if anything happened to her. "Fuuko", her thoughts were all stopped by Hotohori's voice. "Hotohori? How... how long have you been there?" Fuuko asked. "Not very long. Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about... No, never mind", Fuuko answered. "Why? What is it? You can tell me", Hotohori said. "It's just that, I'm worried about my friend, Yanagi. I came with her to this world, I'm not really sure what happened, but she just disappeared right before my eyes. I don't know where she went, if she went back to our world or... I don't know. I told Recca I'll keep her safe, but I don't even know where she is. I just want to know if she's ok", Fuuko said. "Maybe, it would be best if you go back to your world. I don't think you'd be able to concentrate to being the miko if you're thinking about your friend", Hotohori said. Fuuko looked at Hotohori. Her blue eyes widened. "Go back? To my world? I could go back?" Fuuko asked. "Yes, tomorrow, we'll go to Mt. Taikyoku and ask Taiitsukun to send you back to your world", Hotohori answered. "Taiitsukun? Who's that? Never mind, I'm pretty sure whoever that is, she has some kind of power to send me back, right?" Fuuko said. "Hai, you better go rest, we'll be leaving early tomorrow", Hotohori said. Fuuko nodded and turned to go to her room. "Fuuko?" Hotohori called out again. "Hai?" Fuuko turned to the emperor again. "I see you've found another Seishi, Tamahome is his name, I think", Hotohori said. "Yes, I'm pretty good, ne, Hotohori?" Fuuko replied. Hotohori grinned at this. "Actually, I've met him before, when I first arrived here. He tried to save Yanagi and me from a couple of perverts. He was just too late", Fuuko said, looking proud of herself. "I didn't know he was a Seishi until he fought another group of perverts a while ago. We didn't even need his help. If only he wasn't a Seishi, his family won't even recognize him after I'm through with him. He's really lucky", Fuuko smiled at him. Hotohori smiled back. "Hah, finally, I've made you smile", Fuuko chuckled. "You look so serious all the time. A smile suits you better. It makes you look more beautiful", Fuuko said, still smiling. "I know, I am beautiful", Hotohori replied. Fuuko laughed. "I wish I could say that to Mi-chan. He also looks so serious. A smile would also make him look more beautiful, but talking to him is just like talking to a block of ice. He'd just call me a monkey", Fuuko said.   
  
"The Suzaku no Miko compared talking with the certain friend of hers to talking to a... block of... ice", Yanagi read. "Block of ice? Gee, I wonder who that could be?" Recca snorted, and being totally sarcastic. Domon puts his hand on the upper side of his head and tilts his head a little bit showing that he is thinking. Recca does the same. "Hey, wait, I know who it is. It's..." "Mikagami!!!" Recca and Domon said together. Recca and Domon laughed hysterically. Yanagi and Kaoru sweatdropped. Tokiya still sat down on his chair, not affected at all by what was happening. "Excuse me! I just want to remind you that this is a library and it's no place to be laughing like animals", the librarian said since they were causing too much noise. Recca and Domon started to turn red as soon as they realized that everyone has been staring at them. They sat down quietly pretending that nothing happened. Everyone went back to what they were doing. "Do animals laugh?" Domon whispered to Recca. "I dunno", Recca answered. "Bakas", Tokiya said, his voice soft not making them hear him. Yanagi started to read the book again. "Hotohori and the Suzaku no Miko both went back to their rooms to sleep. The next morning they shall go to Mt. Taikyoku", "Fuuko, don't worry about me, I'm right here" Yanagi said, hoping Fuuko would hear her. Then, Yanagi kept reading.   
  
Fuuko opened here eyes. She stood up from her bed and looked out the window. It was morning and Fuuko had remembered that she was supposed to go to Mt. Taikyoku to let someone named Taiitsukun send her back to her world. "Fuuko, don't worry about me, I'm right here", Fuuko's eyes widened. I swear, I just heard Yanagi's voice. She shook her head, thinking it was all on her mind. "FUUKO!!!" Nuriko said while knocking on Fuuko's door. "Wake up, Hotohori-sama said were going to Mt. Taikyoku", Nuriko said. Fuuko opened the door. "Ok, just give me a few minutes, Nuriko", Fuuko answered. "Alright, we'll wait for you outside", Nuriko said. Fuuko sighed. She took her school uniform and dressed up. She didn't have any other clothes. It's good that Nuriko let her borrow a nightgown. Fuuko didn't want to borrow any more clothes. Fuuko just felt so uncomfortable wearing somebody else's clothes and she has no intention of wearing dresses that Nuriko usually wears. The most feminine clothes that she could be wearing are mini skirts that aren't even very comfortable except for her school uniform. She got used to wearing it and it felt comfortable. She wore her jacket and then went out the door to meet Nuriko, Hotohori and Tamahome. "Are you ready Fuuko?" Hotohori asked. Fuuko nodded. There were three horses. Tamahome and Hotohori each rode one. Nuriko and Fuuko ride one. The sun had set and it was getting dark. They stopped in the middle of the forest to rest. It was cold. Tamahome had made a fire. Nuriko took out the food that they had brought. They decided to spend the night there. Fuuko was lying there looking at the stars. She couldn't sleep. She was still worried about Yanagi. She decided to stand up and take a walk for a while. She wasn't sleepy and maybe if she gets tired from walking, she might feel sleepy. She looked at her Seishis first. She looked at Nuriko. She was the very first person that entertained me when I came here. I can't believe she's a Seishi. Now that I think about it, I wonder what kind of skill she has that Suzaku had gave her. No wait, I remember what she did to those guys in that alley. Fuuko remembered how Nuriko had carried a man larger than her and threw it at some other guy that knocked them both down. I forgot to ask her about that. That's probably it, superhuman strength. Fuuko smiled to herself. That sure suits her well, Fuuko thought sarcastically. She then looked at Hotohori. Such a sweet guy. He seems kinda lonely though. He seems so young and he's emperor, leader of Konan. And Tamahome, he looks so innocent when he's sleeping, like, he won't do anything bad or naughty, but he's the exact opposite when he's awake. But although he pisses me off, I guess kinda enjoy his company. I enjoy arguing with him. I know it's sounds weird but, I enjoy watching his reaction when I argue with him and waiting for his answer and thinking on how to answer him back. We've only been together for a day and I like him already. I think we'll be good friends. Fuuko laughed at her extremely insane thoughts and started to walk. She made sure she knew where she was going. She had a good memory. She knew where she turns and where she goes straight. She looks at the trees, remembering how they look to make sure she won't be lost. Fuuko was walking straight until she saw a mirror right in front of her. Instead of seeing her reflection, she saw a long table with food on top of it. They looked really good. "Wow! Food, how convenient. I'm still kinda hungry", Fuuko said to herself. She reached out her hand to touch the mirror, but pulled it back to herself. "Wait a second. A mirror? In the middle of a forest? This might be some kind of trap. I don't know, but, I have a bad feeling about this", Fuuko said. She suddenly sensed something. She felt that someone was watching her. "I know someone's out there. Why don't you just show yourself", she said louder than before. She took out her darts, ready to attack anytime. She felt it leave, but she knew there was still someone there. There were two people watching her. One had already left. The other was still there. Someone suddenly came out from behind a tree. It was a man with red-orange hair. He was wearing a black coat and earrings and also some necklaces. She looked behind her where the mirror was standing, but it was gone. The mirror was gone. I looked back at the man. "Relax, will ya? I don't want to have anything to do with those darts", he said. "Who are you?" Fuuko asked. "My name is Genrou and I was just passing by so, you would keep those fuckin' darts away from me?" he said. Fuuko kept the darts. "So, what's girl like you doing in the middle of the forest by yourself?" Genrou asked. "I'm not by myself. I'm with some friends, but they're sleeping right now and I wanted to go for a walk", Fuuko answered. "Ya lost?" he asked. "No, I know exactly where they are. I really should be heading back", she said, turning around to go back. "What's your name? I told you mine so, it's only fair you tell me yours", Genrou said. "Fuuko", she answered.  
  



	3. 

  
When Fuuko Mysteriously Plays  
  
Chapter 3  
The Test of Taiitsukun  
  
"Mmmphfff", Tamahome, who was sleeping facing his left side, turned to his right still half-asleep. Supposedly, Fuuko was sleeping to his right side. Tamahome's eyes were half-open when he turned, but it widened when he saw that Fuuko was not there. "Fuuko!!!" he sat up. "Tamahome, will you keep quiet. Someone's sleeping here", Nuriko said, who woke up because of Tamahome's loud shout. "But, Fuuko... Fuuko's gone", Tamahome said. "What???" Nuriko and Hotohori woke up fully after hearing Tamahome. "Fuuko's not here, see?" Tamahome said. They all stood up. "We have to look for her then", Hotohori said. "Hai", Nuriko and Tamahome replied. They all packed up and left to look for Fuuko.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Genrou asked as he walked with Fuuko. "We're on our way to Mt. Taikyoku to go see someone named Taiitsukun so, I could go back to my world", Fuuko answered. "Your world?" asked Genrou. "Hai, my world. I'm not from here, I came from another world and that's why I became the Suzaku no Miko, get it?" Fuuko answered. "Hai, so, you're the Suzaku no Miko? Why ya going back your world? I bet you haven't even called out Suzaku", he asked. "Ok, you better listen carefully 'cause I've told this story a million times. I came to this world with my friend, Yanagi. I promised Recca, Yanagi's Personal umm... ninja that I'd make sure she's safe. When we got here, she disappeared again and I don't know if she went back to my world or... somewhere else. Anyway, I feel responsible for her and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to her. So, I'm going back to my world to find out if she went back and if she's ok", Fuuko answered. "Since you're the Suzaku no Miko, and you haven't called out Suzaku yet, will you come back after you find out your friend's safe to summon Suzaku?" Fuuko smiled a little at his question. "I've been thinkin' about that, ya know. Actually, I think I might be going back. My life has been totally boring for the past few months. I've been looking for some kind of adventure and I find out I can be the Suzaku no Miko who will have 7 Suzaku slaves and can get 3 wishes by summoning Suzaku. I know this isn't a game and it might even be dangerous, but so what? I like danger. It's definitely a lot better than nothing. I know I sound weird but, heheh, whatever", Fuuko said. She gave Genrou a smile. "I think I see what you mean. Gee, I never thought there would be a girl who would think and talk that way. It's so... so... weird. Ya sure you're a woman?" Genrou said, grinning, revealing his *totally cute* fangs. Fuuko beats him up. "Of course I'm a woman. I'm an ordinary cute high school girl"; Fuuko said, with her usual proud, feminine pose. His fangs remind me of Kaoru. I always thought those fangs were cute. I can see it now. When I get back I'd see them again. Kaoru would probably give me one of his famous fanged grins. Domon would probably try and give me one of his bear hugs. Recca would just say "I'm glad your ok, Fuuko. So, what happened?" Yanagi would just smile at me and Mi-chan, I don't think fridge boy will even care or maybe he'd just lecture me about being a baka and getting into trouble and almost getting Yanagi involved. "You ok?" Genrou snapped Fuuko out of her thoughts. "Huh?" Fuuko asked. "You've been quiet all of a sudden. "I was thinking about something. Hey, why are you walking with me like this anyway?" Fuuko asked. "Huh? I don't know", he answered. "This is it", Fuuko said. "So, where are your friends?" Genrou asked. "I dunno, they were here a while ago", she answered. "Ya sure?" he asked. "Totally sure. They probably saw I was gone and went looking for me. I knew this was a bad idea. I better go find them", Fuuko said. "Fine, I'm going with you. I can't let the Suzaku no Miko run around the forest all by herself", Genrou said. "Fine, come if you want", Fuuko said. They both started walking away.   
  
"I'm tired", Fuuko said, breathing heavily and sat down leaning on a tree. "Let's take a break", she added. Genrou walked to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as soon as he saw someone coming. "Fuuko, there you are, we've been looking all over for you", Nuriko had appeared behind Fuuko. Fuuko stood up and turned around as soon as she heard her voice. "What the hell happened? Where did you go?" Tamahome also appeared behind Nuriko with Hotohori close behind. "I was just taking a walk and you were gone when I went back", Fuuko explained. "You shouldn't walk around in the forest by yourself Fuuko", Hotohori looked really disappointed as he said this. "Gomen... I was just-", Fuuko started to explain some more until Nuriko started talking again. "And who is this guy? We've been going around the forest, worrying about you and you're out here mingling with men". "What did you just say?" Fuuko started to lose her patience. She hated it when people falsely accuse her like that. She was really pissed off, angry even at Nuriko's words. She was about to voice out her anger until she realized something. There was something different about Nuriko, no, about all 3 of them. About Tamahome, Hotohori, and Nuriko. She felt something strange about them, just like what she felt when she saw the mirror. It was the exact same feeling and the feeling of the other person who was there when she was about to go in the mirror besides Genrou. The mirror then appeared in front of her. Instead of the food, she saw a big mountain inside. "Let's go inside the mirror now. It will lead us to Mt. Taikyoku", Hotohori said. Fuuko stepped forward to the mirror. She reached out her hand to touch the mirror. It didn't feel like mirror at all. It was like water. She felt a chill and she pulled her hand away as she stepped backward. Genrou had just been standing there watching Fuuko. He also sensed something bad about them and the mirror. He knew he had to stay there and make sure nothing happens to Fuuko. He can't leave a girl all by herself in the middle of a forest and with these guys. He knew this was trouble. 'Women are always in trouble' he thought. There was a reason, but he felt it wasn't time yet for Fuuko to know. Fuuko grinned, "I know you're not who you seem to be. You all look like Tamahome, Nuriko and Hotohori, but I know your not them", she said. "Huh? What are you talking about, we are who we are", said Tamahome. "I know this may sound stupid, but I know what I'm talking about", Fuuko answered. "This is a trap, isn't it. I'm not really sure what kind, but I know it's a trap", Fuuko added. They all heard a really wicked, creepy laugh. "Very impressive Suzaku no Miko. I didn't think you'd be able to sense that this is a trap. You must be wondering what's going on. It's a test, you see. To see if you're truly worthy of being Suzaku no Miko", they heard a voice say. Nuriko, Hotohori, and Tamahome had transformed into three hideous monsters. They kinda looked like 'True Ogre' from Tekken 3. "Fight us, Suzaku no Miko. Prove yourself worthy to be Miko by defeating us", one of the monsters said. They all looked alike that you tell which one was the fake Seishi from a while ago. The same monster flew towards Fuuko. Fuuko stepped to her side to dodge the monster's attack. The monster saw Fuuko step aside, but it was too late stop or change directions to avoid the tree. It tried to fly to the side of the tree, but the tree had hit the monster's side. Fuuko immediately took out her darts and ran towards the other two as she threw them. The monsters seemed to be quick enough to avoid them. They also ran to Fuuko. One had reached Fuuko and tried to hit her. Fuuko ducked, turned around and used her elbow to hit the monster on its stomach. The monster then grasped its stomach in pain. Fuuko ran to the other one. It held a sword, which made her guess it was the fake Hotohori. It held the sword above its head and tried to attack Fuuko with it. Fuuko saw this and jumped up to dodge it and landed behind it. She stepped back until she felt something behind her. She turned around to see a tree standing there. She looked back to see all three monsters walking to her. She was cornered; there was a monster at each side, which blocked way. There was no escape. If only she has Fuujin, she would've been able to do something. She didn't give up though. She ran towards the one in front and tried to kick it, but it had been able to dodge and punched her hard on her stomach. The force of it drove her back to the tree. She hit her back on the tree as she crashed and fell on the ground while holding her stomach.  
  
"The Suzaku no Miko was hit on her stomach by one of the monsters", Yanagi read. She then felt pain on her stomach like something had just hit it. It made her head bow down a little as she held her stomach. They all heard her make a choking sound and then whined a little doing everything to keep herself from screaming in the library. Her eyes became a little teary because of the pain. "Hime!" Recca had noticed Yanagi. "Yanagi-neechan, are you ok?" Kaoru asked, his green eyes full of concern. Kaoru and Domon stood up and walked over to her. "Yanagi, what is it?" Domon asked, but instead of answering, Yanagi just whined some more. She felt more pain but not on her stomach. She felt something hit her on her face and at the same time scratched her skin that left a little wound. She felt it sting which made the tears flow down her cheeks. "Princess, what happened to your cheeks?" Recca asked as he saw the scratch and touched it. Yanagi whined again. "Recca-niichan, don't do that you're hurting her", Kaoru said. Tokiya stood up and took the book. "As she fell on the ground, all three monsters started to walk to her still on all sides. There was no way out. The monster in front gave her a punch on her face. The monster's skin was so rough, it had also scratched her skin and left a little wound", Tokiya read. "Hey, Mikagami, aren't you even worried about Yanagi?" Domon said. "Of course I'm worried. That's why I'm checking out if what's happening in the book has something to do with what's happening to Yanagi", Tokiya replied. "That's right, Fuuko had just been hurt. Maybe that's why Yanagi-neechan is also feeling pain", Kaoru said. "Exactly, there must be some kind of connection between Yanagi and Fuuko. That's why Yanagi goes through what Fuuko does", Tokiya said. "We're lucky no one else was able to notice us. It might not be a good idea to read this here where there are a lot of people. We should do this somewhere else more private", he added. "Let's read it at home then"; said the dark-haired flame caster, as he stood up. "Ok", Yanagi also stood up. She was feeling better. They hid the book and went out of the library.   
  
The one on the side tried to hit her again, but they heard one of the monsters scream because of pain. They all looked to its direction and saw Genrou kick it out of the way. The other one was too shocked to dodge Genrou's hit. The other one looked at Genrou, preparing to defend itself from him. Fuuko then stood up and hit it. She sees it didn't stop them so, she jumps up in the air, took out her darts and threw it at the two monsters, which were still trying to stand up. The other had already stood up, fighting Genrou. It was always the best angle to throw them. She landed behind them and at the same time they got hit by the darts, which still didn't stop them.  
  
"Hotohori-sama, did you hear that?" Nuriko asked the emperor. "Yes, It came from over there. I have a feeling that it's Fuuko", Hotohori answered. They all head over there as fast as they could. "Man, what are those things?" Tamahome asked, as he saw the monsters. One was fighting with Fuuko, while the other one was taking out the darts from its body one by one, which looked really gross. "Whatever they are, I don't think they're here to be friends with us", Nuriko said pointing at Fuuko. She ran towards the one who was taking out the darts and hit him on his back so hard that she made it fall down unconscious. Hotohori closed his eyes and sent his ki somehow with the sword. There was red light that caught the attention of the other two monsters. They ran towards him, but the sword sent out some kind of power that stopped them and made them fall too. The three monsters suddenly disappeared. "Fukui, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" Tamahome asked. "They're the ones-" Fuuko stopped as they heard the voice again. "Very good. So you've defeated those three. You're very interesting Suzaku no Miko. You've passed the test. I'll be waiting for you", the voice said. "Genrou, where's Genrou?" Fuuko asked. The flame-haired man was nowhere to be found. "Who's Genrou?" Nuriko asked. "Uh... never mind. Let's go now", Fuuko said.   
  



	4. Back in her World

  
When Fuuko Mysteriously Plays  
  
Chapter 4  
Back in Her World  
  
They all got ready to go to Mt. Taikyoku. Tamahome picked up one of Fuuko's darts that were on the ground. It was one of the darts that hadn't hit its target from a while ago.   
"Hey Fuuko! These are yours, right?" he asked.   
"Right", Fuuko answered.   
"And they came from another world, right?" he continued.   
"Right", she answered again.   
"You have any more of these?" he asked.   
"Yeah", said Fuuko. "You think you can give me some?"   
"Why? What are you gonna use it for?" Fuuko asked.   
"I'm not using it. I'm selling it"; he answered as they started walking.   
"What?" Fuuko asked.   
"I'm selling it. I know they're only needle thingys, but they came from another world. I'm sure I'll make lots of money out of them", he answered. Tamahome looks really excited. He makes an evil green, rubbing his hands together. "What's with him?" asked Nuriko.   
"What do you think? What's that one thing he so obsessed with?" Fuuko said. "Hmm... let me see. Money? No, wait, money? Oh I got it, MONEY!!!" Nuriko answered sarcastically.   
"Yup, he definitely can't wait to get his paws on them", Fuuko said. They both look at Tamahome and laughs as they see him counting fingers, probably counting how much money he'll get with them.   
"Here you go, Tamahome", Fuuko hands Tamahome some of her darts.   
"They're yours since I'm going away and all", Fuuko said, still chuckling a little. Hotohori sweatdrops.   
  
They finally find themselves on a mountain. It resembles the one on the mirror. "Here we are, Mt. Taikyoku", Hotohori said.   
"Welcome Suzaku no Miko and Seishi. Finally, you are all here. I have seen you all in the forest. Suzaku no Miko, you are a lot better than expected. And so, I will tell you the secret to going back to your world", They heard a voice say. It was the same voice as from the forest.   
"I am Taiitsukun", the voice added.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Tamahome shouted as he saw a scary old woman right in front of him.   
"Monsterrrrr!!!!!" Fuuko and Nuriko shouted together as they saw the same thing. They all jumped up in horror. Tamahome was holding on to Fuuko real tight.   
  
"I'm not a monster", she said angrily. "I'm Taiitsukun, the ruler of this world. You must show some respect", she added. They calm down a little, but still kinda shocked after seeing something so scary.   
  
"So, you're Taiitsukun?" Fuuko asked.   
"Yes, Hotohori, why aren't you looking at me?" Taiitsukun asked as she notices Hotohori looking away from her.   
"I just can't stand looking at anything so ugly", Hotohori responded. Taiitsukun hit him on his head. The ever so beautiful Hotohori now, has a big bump on his head.   
"Anyway, I'll lead you now to my palace", Taiitsukun puts up her hands and to Fuuko, Tamahome, Nuriko, and Hotohori's surprise, they were flying. Taiitsukun was floating beside them.  
  
"So beautiful", Fuuko said, looking at the mountain.   
"That's right, but only chosen people can see the beauty of Mt. Taikyoku. Those with an evil heart will only see a rocky mountain", Taiitsukun said.   
  
They land in Taiitsukun's place. "Nyan Nyan", Taiitsukun called. Little girls with blue hair appeared. They heal Fuuko's wounds.   
  
They all sit down in one spot.   
"So, Taiitsukun, what happened a while ago was your doing, wasn't it?" Fuuko asked.   
"Yes", she answered knowing there is really no need to anything more.   
"What about the mirror? What could've happened if I came in it?"   
"So, you wanna know? Well, it was a trap. If you came in it would trap in there and an evil, Fuuko would come out and pretend she is you. She is evil and the test is how you can stop her. Anyway, you came here to go back to your world, right?"   
"Yes, my parents and friends might be worried about me and I have to find out if Yanagi's safe" Fuuko answered.   
"Alright, before I send you back, do you have anything that connects from your world to this world?" She asked.   
"Huh? What do mean?"   
"Do you have anything from your world that you also have in this world?" Taiitsukun asks.   
"Hmm... The only thing I have on this world is my clothes and my darts". She looks at her uniform and suddenly remembers that every girl from her school wears the same thing.   
"Yes, my uniform".   
"You and that other person must have a strong relationship. There must be strong friendship between you", Taiitsukun said.   
  
"Fuuko, I'm here. I'm still wearing our uniform. You have to come back. Your parents and brother will be worried about you. We're all worried about you. I wanna see you again. You're my best friend. We're right here waiting for you", Yanagi said.  
  
"Yanagi", Fuuko heard Yanagi's voice. "Yes", Fuuko said to Taiitsukun.  
"Fine, all of you close your eyes and concentrate. Fuuko, I want you to think about your world and the Seishi, concentrate your power to the Miko", said Taiitsukun. They all do as she says. Taiitsukun also closes her eyes and uses her power to send Fuuko back.   
  
'I'm going back now. I wonder if they know I'm here. Yanagi, what could have happened? I know she went back. I can feel it. Besides, I wanna go back to also get some things like, fuujin and clothes. I can't go on this kind of adventure with only one set of clothing and a bunch of darts'. Fuuko opens her eyes and sees the same red light she saw as she went in. Warmth, she felt warmth all over her body. Then she saw blue light coming from the other direction.  
  
"Fuuko's coming back", Yanagi said excitedly. She stood up.   
"Where are you going, hime", Recca asked.   
"I gotta go to the bathroom. I've been holding it in since we got here", Yanagi answered.   
"Why?" asked Domon.   
"I wanted to keep reading about Fuuko"; Yanagi's face turned red and ran to the bathroom. There was a red light coming from the book and then on the floor was a body of a girl. The red light disappeared.   
"Fuuko!" Domon stretched his arms and ran to Fuuko to hug her. When he was close Fuuko hit him and sent him very far away.   
"Fuuko, what the hell have you been up to? You could have killed yourself out there" Recca said.   
"Fuuko-neechan, we were so worried about you. It's good that you came back from that book. So, does that Taiitsukun lady really look like a monster?" Kaoru asked smiling at Fuuko with his fang sticking out of his mouth.   
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom... Yanagi was about to go out when she sees blue light surrounding her. Her hand was already on the doorknob and she already opened the lock. She tried to open the door but she had already disappeared.  
  
"Yup, really scary, Kaoru. Hey, wait a second, you know what happened to me?" "Yeah, everything that's happening to you is written in that book", Recca points to The Book of the Four Gods.   
"Oh by the way, where's Yanagi? She came back, right?" Fuuko asked.   
"Yes, she's in the bathroom", Domon answered.   
"Alright, I'll go get her", Fuuko walked to the bathroom.   
"Yanagi, Yanagi", Fuuko called out as she knocked on the door. She opened the door.   
"The door is open", she said. She went inside and no Yanagi.   
"She's not in here".   
"But she said she's going in the bathroom", Domon replied.   
"Maybe, she went home. Her mom's probably waiting for her. Besides, she's probably tired after reading this", Kaoru said.   
"Yeah, let's call her", Recca reached for the phone.   
  
"Fuuko, we have to talk", Tokiya pulled Fuuko to the other side of the room. "What's on your mind, Mi-chan?"   
"I know you're planning to go back in there", he said.   
"Well... yeah, so?"   
"So, you shouldn't".   
"Why not?" Fuuko asked.   
"Fuuko, We don't know what kind of book that is. I have a bad feeling about it. It might an evil book or something. I mean, do you really think Suzaku would give you three wishes without anything in return. I know there must be some kind of catch to it. It's really dangerous. You know that".   
"Look, Mi-chan, I can take care of myself, ok? Don't worry about me", Fuuko replied.   
"I know that. Just be careful, Kirisawa. We don't know what kind of trouble you got yourself into. You just never change, do you? You're still the same old monkey I met".   
"What did you just call me?" Fuuko was about to beat him up when Recca called her.   
  
"Fuuko, I just called hime's house. She's not home", Recca said.   
"Maybe, she's still on her way home", Fuuko suggested.   
"I should be getting home too. I just want to take a shower and get some rest. Oh no, it's been a few days. My mom, what will she say?" Fuuko said.   
"Don't worry, It's been a few days in the book but it's only a few hours here". "That's great, I'm going home now, Ja", Fuuko went out and head home.   
  
At Fuuko's house... Fuuko walked around and saw no one.   
"I guess no ones home"; She went to her room to take a shower.   
  
Meanwhile in the book... Yanagi was walking in a dark alley in Kutou.   
"I wonder if I'm in Konan", Yanagi said to herself.   
"Hey, look at that girl over there. She dresses weird but she's okay", three men start running after Yanagi.   
"Oh no!" Yanagi started running.   
"Fuuko!!! Fuuko!!!" she started calling out.   
"Fuuko can't you hear me? Recca-kun!!!" She called some more.   
  
"Yanagi!!!" Fuuko heard Yanagi call for her. 'She's... She's... in trouble, but that can't be. I'm sure she's home right now, safe and sound', she thought. Fuuko called Yanagi's house. She wasn't there.   
  
"Fuuko, Fuuko, it's me, Yanagi. Can you hear me?" Fuuko heard again.   
"Hai, I can hear you Yanagi. I heard you call for me. What's wrong?"   
"I'm ok now Fuuko, I'm in the book. Please help me go home".   
"Ok, I'll get you out of there. Where are you?" Fuuko asked.   
"I'm in a house in Kutou".   
"Just wait for me Yanagi. I'll come for you"; Fuuko took a shower and packed all her things.   
  
She put some clothes in her backpack. She stuffed in a few more sets of her school uniform.   
"This would be the best thing to wear over there", she said to herself. She also packed some food inside. Lastly, she took her Fuujin out of her closet. She wore it on her arm. It had lost all of its orbs after the Ura Butou Satsujin. She opened the drawer under closet. There was a red orb. It had the word fuu written on it. Raiha had given it to her after Ura Butou Satsujin. He had been using it all the while to seal the power of Raijin. She placed the orb in the empty socket in the middle of Fuujin. The red orb lighted up and a small, cute, furry, white animal appeared on top.   
"Hello master. It's good you finally found the original. Now, you may use Fuujin's true power", it disappeared and the orb's light faded. Fuuko grinned and wore the backpack. She called Recca and told him she's coming over. She left a note to her mom saying...  
  
Dear Mom,   
I'm going to Recca's house don't expect me to be back in a few days.   
  
Love,   
Fuuko  
  
Fuuko left her house wearing her school uniform.   
  
In Recca's house... "I talked to Yanagi a while ago. She's in the book", Fuuko said. Tokiya and Domon were also there. Recca had called them and told them Yanagi's in the book.   
"How were you able to talk to Yanagi if she's in the book?" Domon asked.   
"Don't you remember, we're connected by this uniform. I have to go back in there to go get her".   
"Fuuko-neechan, Yanagi-neechan's already in there. We can't let go there too", Kaoru protested.   
"It's my fault I got her into this mess in the first place. I should get her out. Besides, I'm the Suzaku no Miko. It's my duty to protect Konan from calamities"; Fuuko took off her headband. She ripped off a small portion from the top of it.   
  
She gave the part she ripped of to Tokiya.   
"That will connect me to you guys", Fuuko said. Tokiya nodded.   
"I still don't think this is a good idea. Anyway, we'll be looking for more information on that book", Tokiya said.   
"I'll miss you, my love. Come back to me soon and we can continue sharing our love for each other", Domon said with tears in his eyes.   
"Just be careful, Fuuko" Recca kicked Domon out of the way.   
"Hai, don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll see you guys" Fuuko took the book and hugged it real tightly. Red light appeared around her and soon she disappeared.   
  
The book was on the floor. Recca picked it up and gave it to Tokiya.   
"You read it", he said.   
"Why should I?"   
"Because... Well... You're the genius, you're better at reading Chinese than me", Recca said the first thing that came to his mind.   
"Oh yes, sea-monkeys can't read Chinese characters".   
"Sea-monkey? If you call me sea-monkey one more time I'll-".   
"Cool down, Hanabishi", Domon said.   
  
Tokiya took the book and opened it to the page they left off. Domon let go of Recca who had calmed down a little bit.   
"But I CAN read Chinese characters", he said defensively. Tokiya sat on the floor and placed the book on the coffee table.   
"It had been three months after the Suzaku no Miko left", Tokiya read. Recca and Domon sat next to him.   
  



	5. A Mask

  
When Fuuko Mysteriously Plays  
  
Chapter 5  
A Mask  
  
The emperor was sitting in his chair in this room when he was having a meeting. They we're talking about what they should do about Kutou.   
  
"AAAaaaaaahhhhhHHH", Fuuko shouted as she was falling down. She fell on top of Hotohori.   
"Erm... sorry about that, Hotohori", she said blushing a little. "It's ok, Fuuko. It's good that you're back", he said.   
"Hey look it's the Suzaku no Miko", said the men.  
  
"How long has it been since I left?"   
"Three months", Hotohori answered.   
"THREE MONTHS???" Fuuko's eyes widened.   
'Yanagi had been here for three months already', Fuuko thought.   
"Fuuko, I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to find all Suzaku Seishi. Kutou, the neighboring country has gathered all its troops", Hotohori explained.   
"For a war?"   
"Yes, Kutou wants to take over Konan. So now they're invading us. We'd like you to wish upon Suzaku to prevent this from happening".  
"Hai, by the way, did you find any girl here with the name of Yanagi? She dresses up like me", Fuuko asked.  
"No, I'm sorry"   
  
Fuuko was passing by when Nuriko saw her.   
"Fuuko?"  
"Nuriko!" Fuuko and Nuriko ran to each other jumping up and down.   
"Hey, Nuriko, how have you been?"   
"Still as beautiful as ever", they walked away together. "What happened to Tamahome?" Fuuko asked.   
"He left a few days ago to go back home to make more money", Nuriko answered.   
"Aa".   
"I came here because of Yanagi", Fuuko said.   
"You mean she didn't go back to your world".   
"She did. She was in our world while I was here, but it looks like she came here when I came back there. I promised I'll come back for her", Fuuko answered.   
"Hotohori said I should look for the other seishi. We should find Tamahome first".   
"Hai, you're right".  
  
"Nuriko, is that how you're going to dress when we go out?" Fuuko asked.   
"W-wh-what do you mean by that?" Nuriko turned red. She had looked like Fuuko had just found out a deep dark secret of hers.   
"No, I didn't mean to make it sound that you're a man and I want you to dress as one. I mean, that'd be silly. You? A man?" Fuuko giggled at the thought. Nuriko blushed some more looking guilty. "What I meant is that if I was going on a trip like this, I won't wear a dress like that. It would be pretty hard to move around and protect someone", Fuuko continued.   
"Well... what do you expect me to wear?" Nuriko asked.   
  
The next day... "I can't believe I'm dressing up like this", Nuriko said as she wore the men's clothes. "Don't worry, it doesn't look so bad on you. Actually, it looks pretty good on you. You still look like a woman. It even enhances your true beauty. You might start a fad here, you know? I might even get myself one of those", Fuuko said.   
"You really think so? You think I'm still beautiful, even if I'm wearing men's clothing?"   
"Definitely, you don't need a girly dress to look beautiful. You're so beautiful already. And you're still wearing make up. Plus, you have breasts. No one will ever mistake you for a man. I'm sure Hotohori will like you even more if you show him how beautiful you can be even though you're wearing men's clothes", Fuuko said noting Nuriko's chest and she was still wearing make up.   
"Really? You think he'll like me?" Her eyes lit up as Fuuko said Hotohori's name.   
"Yeah", Fuuko said grinning.   
"Thanks a lot Fuuko".   
  
Hotohori came in.   
"So, you're going to see Tamahome?" he asked.   
"Hai, and Nuriko's coming with me", Fuuko said.   
"Nuriko?!" Hotohori noticed her clothes.  
"This is just because I won't be able to protect Fuuko if I'm wearing those kinds of clothes, Hotohori-sama. Besides, it'd hard to protect her if people will see two beautiful women together, right, Fuuko?"   
"Hai, that's weird though. Other than Domon, you're the only person who said I was beautiful", Fuuko answered.   
"Do you like it Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko asked with the 'I'm-so-beautiful-look'. "Fuuko said it looks good on women. She might even get herself one", she added.   
"It looks really good on you, Nuriko. You look beautiful but not as beautiful as me of course", he answered.   
"Arigatou, Hotohori-sama".   
"Fuuko, take 'The Book of the Four Gods' with you. It would help you find the other Seishi"; Hotohori handed 'The Book of the Four Gods' to Fuuko.   
  
Fuuko and Nuriko went out and started on their trip.   
"He likes me, he thinks I'm beautiful, he really likes me", Nuriko said with dreamy eyes as they were riding the horse to go to the village Tamahome is protecting.   
"Will you shut up"; Fuuko was tired of Nuriko. Nuriko has been repeating that Hotohori thinks she's beautiful and that he likes her ever since they went out. "You've saying that for more than three hours already. If you keep that up, I'm gonna strangle you soon", Fuuko said, irritated.   
"But he likes me, Fuuko. Hotohori-sama likes me", Nuriko said.   
"I'm warning you. If you say that one more time, you're really gonna get it", Fuuko replied.   
"HE LIKES ME!!!!!" Nuriko shouted.   
"That's it", Fuuko strangles Nuriko with her hands.   
  
"It's getting dark", Fuuko said.  
"Yeah".  
The horse stops and Fuuko falls down.  
"Fuuko, are you ok?" she asked   
  
A man came holiding a big-stick-with-a-blade-on-top-thingy like what the death guy is holding.  
"Identify yourself", he said. More men came holding torches came.   
"Fuuko?"   
"Tamahome?"   
  
"Tamahome, who are these people?" one of the men asked.  
"This is Fuuko, Suzaku no Miko and this is Suzaku Seishi, Nuriko. I'm sure you've heard about Kutou so I'm working as a bodyguard to this village. As long as I'm here, this village is safe", he answered.  
  
All the men's torches went out.   
"Hey, what's going on?" one of the men said.  
"Make fire again", said another one.   
  
There were hands that grabbed Fuuko from the darkness. "What the-", The hand closed Fuuko's mouth.   
"Fuuko!" Tamahome ran after her.  
  
"Fuuko!" Nuriko called. She turned around and saw light from behind her.   
  
A man came out of the hat and Fuuko hit him on his face with her elbow and was able to pull away from him. She landed on the ground and got ready to fight.   
"Itai no da!" a man with light blue hair said. He was wearing a mask with a smiling face on it.   
"Who are you? What do you want?"   
"You can hit me all you want, Suzaku no Miko no da, I was just going to tell you that you should be careful because Kutou is hunting you down na no da. I gotta go now, bye no da"; he put on the hat and went inside.   
  
"He disappeared in this hat", Fuuko picked it up.   
"Fuuko!" Tamahome ran to her.   
"What happened? What was that all about?"   
"Don't worry Tamahome. I don't think he's an enemy. He was just warning me that some men from Kutou were hunting me down. Then he disappeared in this hat"; she showed it to Tamahome.   
"Who?"   
"That foxy guy, who grabbed me. Where's Nuriko?"   
"I think I left her there with the others", Tamahome and Fuuko both ran back to where they left Nuriko when they heard her scream.   
  
Nuriko was on the tree with many arrows sticking very close to her body.   
"Nuriko, what happened here?" Tamahome asked.   
"After you left there were guys who shot arrows to the direction where Fuuko had been standing"  
  
(Flashback when Nuriko turned around and saw light. There were men shooting arrows at all of them)  
  
Back to Nuriko... The men with Tamahome were dead and had been shot with arrows.   
  
Later... Fuuko, Nuriko and Tamahome were eating. Some men came in. One of them said that there were some troublemakers somewhere around their village.  
"That means more money for me", Tamahome said. They all glared at him. "I mean, that's very bad".  
  
"Tama-chan doesn't care about anything else other than money", Nuriko said.  
"That's not true. Tamahome is a very nice man. He wholeheartedly protects our village", the old man said.  
"Wholeheartedly? If someone wholeheartedly protects your village, it means they're protecting it without asking for anything in return".  
"Of course, we want to repay him as appreciation for what he did".  
"You just don't get it do you?"  
"Nuriko, never mind, don't argue with the old man", Fuuko said.  
  
Tamahome beat up some men, piled them up and put his foot on top of them.  
"There, I beat up thirty men so I get thirty whatchamacallits (Sorry, I forgot what it's supposed to be)".  
  
The next morning... Fuuko woke up early and dressed up in her school uniform. She heard something from outside. She looked out the window and saw Tamahome getting ready to ride the horse.   
"Tamahome!" she called.  
"Fuuko? Eh... hi!" he said.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm uh... I'm going to um... see my family", Tamahome scratched his head.  
"You're just gonna leave us here?"  
"Don't worry, I'll be back later".  
"But what am I supposed to do here?"  
"Just stay put until I come back".  
"What? No way, I'm coming with you".  
"You're coming with me? But um..."  
"I'm all ready to go anyway. Besides, you don't have to feed me or anything".  
"It's not... I mean uh... Oh fine, let's go", Tamahome sighed in defeat. "Since you're coming with me anyway, I guess we should take Nuriko with us too", he added.  
"Ok, I'll go wake her up".  
  
Fuuko went to Nuriko and shook her. She didn't wake up. Fuuko went out and got a big pale of water. She threw the water at Nuriko. As expected Nuriko woke up and shouted.   
  
Later, on their way to Tamahome's house.   
"What was the big idea throwing water at me?" Nuriko asked.  
"You won't wake up".  
"We're here", Tamahome said.  
  
They all got off the horse.   
"Chuei, Shunkei, Gyokuran, Yuiren!" Tamahome called.  
"Neechan!" there were five kids outside the house that greeted Tamahome.  
They came in the house.   
"Dad, how are you? Look, I earned some more money for us", Tamahome said to a man lying on the bed.  
"Tamahome, you don't have to go through all this just to get us money. Chuei is already farming".  
"Really? That's good Chuei".  
"But I'm not a good farmer. I can't get the plants to grow", Chuei said.  
"That's ok. I'm earning for us".  
"Tamahome, you don't have to. You should think of yourself and your own interests. You should marry someone already", his dad said.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen this side of Tamahome before", Nuriko whispered to Fuuko.  
"So this is why he wants to earn money so badly", Fuuko whispered back.  
  
"By the way, Dad, I'd like you to meet Fuuko. She's the Suzaku no Miko. And this is Nuriko. She's also Suzaku Seishi".  
"Hi!" Fuuko and Nuriko said together.  
  
"Well, I gotta go now", Tamahome said.   
"Please, neechan, don't go", Yuiren held onto his legs. She was red.  
"Yuiren!"   
"What's going on?" Fuuko asked. She held Yuiren's head. "She has fever", she said. She tried to recall what her mom did when Ganko got sick.  
  
Later...  
"She's fine now", Fuuko said. "We need water though. Who wants to go get some?" no reaction.  
"I'll go get it"; Chuei said a little later with a really sad face.   
"Never mind, I'll go get it", Fuuko sighed after seeing Chuei's expression.  
  
Fuuko got some water then put it beside her. She was wearing the hat from the foxy guy last night. 'The Book of the Four Gods' fell out of her jacket.  
"The Book of the Four Gods, this is supposed to give me some clues about the Seishis", she opened it and read it. "A monk, a mask. A MASK???" she remembered the man from last night who was wearing a mask. The truth is, it's not really that obvious that he's wearing a mask. But Fuuko, being as observant as she is, realized he was wearing a mask. She was very close to him and all.   
"Maybe he's the next Seishi"; Fuuko closed the book when she sensed someone behind her.   
  
"Who's there?" she said as she stood up and turned around.   
"You're Suzaku no Miko, aren't you?" A man with the same weapon as Tamahome's weapon last night came out of the bushes.   
"And you're an assassin from Kutou, aren't you?"  
"Yes", he positioned his weapon to attack her. He swung his weapon at where she was standing.   
  
"The assassin from Kutou was behind the Suzaku no Miko", Tokiya read.   
"Assassin??? An assassin's going to kill Fuuko???" Domon said.  
"Don't worry Domon, if you forgot, we won the Ura Butou Satsujin together. I'm sure Fuuko can take care of one assassin", Recca said.  
  
Back to Fuuko...   
She was gone.  
"Too slow", she hit him from behind. He fell, unconscious.  
  
She looked up and saw arrows coming her way.   
"Fuujin!" she shouted and positioned her Fuujin. The central stone lit up. It gathered up wind and broke the arrows.   
"Wow, it's more powerful than before!"  
  
The hat fell off and the same foxy guy came out of it.   
"You again? Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm Chichiri no da", he said.   
  
While they were walking back to Tamahome's house...   
"You must be careful or else people will be sacrificing their lives for you", he said.  
"Sacrificing lives for me? What do you mean sacrificing lives?" Chichiri was gone.   
  
She heard screams from Tamahome's house. She opened the door and saw everyone tied in a string by some more assassins from Kutou.   
"Don't move, Suzaku no Miko", said the assassin.   
"Fuuko! Don't come closer. He'll tie you up too", Tamahome shouted. Fuuko stood there, clenching her fist, not knowing what to do. She took one step closer then Chichiri appeared in front of her. He used his power to set all of them free. Then he used his um... stick by spinning it around to beat up the assassin. Then they all saw a red kanji symbol light up in his right knee.   
"You're a Seishi!" Fuuko said.  
  
Nuriko held the assassin.  
"Who sent you?"   
"Watch out!!!" Tamahome shouted. Some arrows from above hit the man Nuriko was holding at the back. Nuriko had an arrow sticking in her sleeve.  
"That was great, how you sensed those arrows before it hit them na no da", Chichiri said.  
"It's nothing, really", Tamahome replied.  
"Hey, don't you even care what happened to me here?"   
  
"You may have your Suzaku no Miko now, but when we find Seiryuu no Miko, we will get you", the bloody assassin said.  
  
Later... Fuuko, Nuriko, Tamahome and Chichiri were sitting on the table.  
"Um... Chichiri, I think you're mask is broken", Fuuko pointed to the ripped mask.  
"Oh, that's ok, I always wear a spare for such cases no da", he peeled off his mask to reveal another mask underneath.  
"I see, why do wear that thing anyway?"   
"It's a long story na no da"  
"That's ok, you can tell me next time. Anyway, What's that guy saying about Seiryuu no Miko? Does that mean they have the same legend about the Miko in Kutou?" Fuuko asked.  
"Hai no da, when they heard that Konan has already found their Suzaku no Miko. They started to look for their Seiryuu no Miko too no da", Chichiri explained.  
"So just like Fuuko, the Seiryuu no Miko will also summon Seiryuu and has the same power to make three wishes come true?" Tamahome asked.  
"Yes, I found out from my travelling that they have the same legend".  
"It's not that easy for them to find one. People from my world can't simply get to this world. I only got here accidentally. Oh wait!"  
"What?"  
"Yanagi-chan, she came to this world, remember? What if... What if Kutou finds her and made her Seiryuu no Miko?"  
"They said they haven't found the Seiryuu no Miko yet".  
"That's right. So we have to find her before they do. Oh no, come to think about it, when I asked her where she was, she said she was in Kutou. That means they could find her sooner or maybe they already did but she won't do it cause she knows I'm already Suzaku no Miko. Yanagi-chan's a bright girl, she'll know we'll be enemies if she became Seiryuu no Miko".  
"You're right, but we better get your friend. They mustn't find a Miko", Tamahome said as he stood up.  
"Let's go then", Nuriko also stood up.  
  
They all went out headed to Kutou. Chichiri said he'd meet them there. They all ride their horses.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes finally done with chapter 5! Best chapter I've written so far. And is actually less confusing than the others. Thanks to AXN for bringing back Fuushigi Yuugi. Otherwise, I would've gotten a lot of stuff wrong. Ok, I know there is one thing that's confusing. I know you're all wondering about Nuriko. He's still a man here. They just didn't find out yet. I'll reveal it soon. And the thing about his make up. He wore make up so they won't be suspicious. And he wore pads for his breasts cause they might notice he's flat chested. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm really, really appreciate it. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review!!!   
  



	6. Captured Girl

  
When Fuuko Mysteriously Plays  
  
Chapter 6  
Captured Girl  
  
Fuuko, Nuriko, and Tamahome are on their way to Kutou to find Yanagi. As they reach Kutou, they pass a few small houses.   
"Hey look at that girl. Look at what she's wearing", a woman whispered to another woman.  
"Yes, I heard a couple found a girl who dresses differently. Maybe that's her", the other woman answered.  
  
Fuuko and Nuriko heard what they were talking about.   
"Fuuko, did you hear what those women are talking about?"  
"Yeah, they must be talking about Yanagi". They got off the horse to ask around.   
  
An old man approached Fuuko.  
"Excuse me, are you the friend of a girl named Yanagi?" he asked Fuuko.  
"You know Yanagi-chan?"  
"Yes, she stayed with me and my wife".  
  
(Flashback)  
Yanagi was running and some men were chasing her. She ran out of the alley and to the main streets of Kutou. The men stopped chasing her but she kept running. She found a small house knocked on the door. An old opened the door.   
"Are you ok, miss?" before Yanagi could answer him, she fainted.  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"Me and my wife took her in. When she woke up, she said she was going to call for her friend, Fuuko-san. Her friend was going to come back for her".  
"I'm Fuuko, where's Yanagi-chan?"  
"She stayed with us for a while, but while she and my wife were walking around town, the general found her and took her with him to the Palace. They said she was the Maiden of Seiryuu. She told us that if you came, we should tell you that she's in the palace".  
"Thank you". On top of a tree was Chichiri, listening to their conversation.  
  
Later...  
"So, this is the palace", Fuuko looked at the big palace in Kutou.  
"What do we do now?" Nuriko asked.  
"We should find a way to get in", Tamahome said.  
"How?" Fuuko looked up and saw Chichiri on top of a tree.  
"Hey, how are you all doing no da?" Chichiri said.  
"Can you help us get in?" Fuuko asked.  
"Of course but I have a better idea no da. You must go in Fuuko. They don't know whom Suzaku no Miko is na no da. They don't know it's you. You can go in just like you did in Konan no da", Chichiri said.  
"He's right, I'm going in you guys".  
"Are you sure you can do it by yourself?" Tamahome asked.  
"Of course, I can. I won't screw up. At least I'll try not to".  
"Ok, Fuuko, if anything goes wrong we'll be right out here to back you up", Nuriko said.  
"Ok", Fuuko handed The Book of the Four Gods to Nuriko and started to walk to the gate.  
"Hey Fuuko", Fuuko turns back. "Be careful", Tamahome said.  
"I will".  
  
"Excuse me, I'm lost. Do you think you can help me?" Fuuko said to the guards. The guards look at each other then back at Fuuko. "I don't really know what happened um... I found this book and then the next thing I know I'm here in this world", she continued.  
"Look at her clothes, didn't they tell us that we're looking for the Seiryuu no Miko that came from another world maybe that's her", the man whispered.  
"Seiryuu no Miko? I can't be Seiryuu no Miko cause I'm already... I mean I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just looking for my friend. She dresses up like me. They said I could find her here". A man riding a horse came.  
"What's going on here?" he asked.  
"General, this girl is-"  
"Wait, you're the General?" Fuuko didn't let the guard finish.  
"I was asking around where my friend Yanagi is and they said I'd find her here. I came to this world with her", Fuuko said.  
"Come with me", said the General and let her ride the horse.  
  
"They're letting her in na no da", Chichiri said.  
"I have a bad feeling about this", Tamahome said.   
  
"The emperor of Konan, is now very worried of the Suzaku no Miko. He is praying to Suzaku to keep the Suzaku no Miko safe", Tokiya read.  
  
Hotohori was kneeling in the Suzaku Shrine praying to keep Fuuko safe.   
  
The general took off his head thing that's covering his face.   
'He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's really handsome but he really gives me the chills', Fuuko thought.  
"Is this the Seiryuu no Miko, Nakago?" asked the emperor of Kutou.  
"She is also from another world. But there is another girl I'd like you to meet", the guards bring out another girl wearing the same uniform as Fuuko, Yanagi.  
"Yanagi-chan?"  
"Fuuko-san!" Yanagi ran and hugged Fuuko. "I knew you would come. I knew you wouldn't leave me here", Yanagi cried.  
"Of course I wouldn't. I'm just glad you're ok", Fuuko said. "Yanagi, we should get out of here as soon as possible before they find out anything", Fuuko whispered.  
"Hai", Yanagi nodded.   
"Which one of you is Seiryuu no Miko?" the emperor asked impatiently. Yanagi and Fuuko looked at each other.  
  
"The Suzaku no Miko had finally found her friend in the Kutou palace".  
"Hime!" Recca said.  
  
"Um..." Fuuko didn't know what to do. "Yanagi, when I say run, run", she whispered. Yanagi nodded. "RUN!" Yanagi and Fuuko both ran away from the emperor and the General.   
"After them!" Nakago ordered.  
  
"Which way is out?"  
"Hm... If I can remember it right, I think it's right over there", Yanagi pointed.  
"Alright, were going back to Konan together", they both went to that direction and went to a dead end. There was a door in front of them. "Oops... I think we took the wrong way", Yanagi said blushing.  
"Baka! What do we do now?"   
"Turn around, I guess", they both looked back and saw the guards behind them.   
  
"Don't move", said one of the guards.   
"Stay behind me Yanagi-chan".  
"Hai".  
  
"Where's Fuuko? What's taking her so long in there?" Tamahome said.   
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be out any minute now".  
"I go check on her no da", Chichiri said and disappeared.   
  
"They said there was trouble in there", said one of the nosy guards.  
"Why? What's going on?"  
"They said that there were two girls in there. They didn't know which one is Seiryuu no Miko. Then the two of them ran. They're suspecting the other one was the Suzaku no Miko".  
  
They all heard a voice of a girl scream.   
"That's it, I'm going in", Tamahome said.  
"Tama", Nuriko held him back.  
"Will you stop calling me that, I sound like a cat", Nuriko smiled at him. "Are you coming?"  
"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get in with those guys around?"  
  
Fuuko got ready to fight the men. Nakago came in and stopped them.  
"Where are you going, Suzaku no Miko?" Nakago asked.  
"How did you know?"  
"It was just a hunch. So I'm right, you are Suzaku no Miko", Fuuko ran to attack him with Fuujin, but he had a barrier protecting him. He hit Fuuko once and she flew to the ground.  
"Fuuko-san!!!" Yanagi shouted and ran next to her.  
  
"Fuuko!!" Tamahome and Nuriko shouted together when they saw Fuuko. Nuriko also ran beside Fuuko dropping the 'Book of the Four Gods'. Nakago picked it up and saw that it's Suzaku's book of the four gods and chuckled. Tamahome attacked Nakago. Nakago wasn't affected and hit Tamahome back that also sent him flying.   
"Tamahome!" Nuriko yelled. Tamahome stood up and kept trying to attack Nakago. Fuuko stood up and tried to help Tamahome. They still failed to defeat him. Before Nuriko was able to help, Chichiri appeared caught Fuuko before she hit the wall. Nakago used his power. He also had a letter on his forehead that lit up, blue. Chichiri used his power to try stop it. Chichiri also flew to the ground.   
  
"Nakago, stop it already", Yanagi stood up. "Let us go".  
"As you wish, Seiryuu no Miko".  
"I am not Seiryuu no Miko. Fuuko-san is my friend, and I'm going to Konan with her. I will not be her enemy".  
"Alright, go to Konan with the Suzaku no Miko, Yanagi-sama, but if you change your mind, I will wait for you in the Shrine of Seiryuu".  
  
"Yanagi-chan, let's go now". Fuuko said. Nuriko was coming in Chichiri's hat.   
"Hai", Yanagi came in. Then Fuuko, Tamahome and Chichiri came in.  
  
Fuuko was in bed sleeping. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Yanagi beside her, holding her hand and healing her.  
"Yanagi-chan, where are we?"  
"In Mount Taikyoku. Are you ok now?"  
"Hai".  
"Let's go then", Yanagi and Fuuko went out and saw Tamahome lying down in another bed with wounds covering his body.  
"Fuuko, what are you doing up? We still haven't treated you?" said Nyan Nyan.  
"Yanagi healed me"; Yanagi sat next to Tamahome and started to heal him.  
"Your friend can heal people?"  
"Yes".  
  
Tamahome's eyes opened and immediately sat up when she saw Yanagi's face. He turned red when he realized she was holding his hand.  
"Good Morning, Tamahome-kun", Yanagi greeted with a smile.  
"Eh... Good Morning", Tamahome said, still blushing.  
"Say thank you to Yanagi for healing you, Tamahome", Fuuko said.  
"You healed me?"  
"Yes".  
  
"Are you all feeling alright now", Taiitsukun appeared.  
"Hai, what are we doing here anyway? Chichiri, you know this place?"  
"I trained here for three years no da", Chichiri answered.  
"And this is your friend?" she pointed to Yanagi.  
"Yes, my name is Sakoshita Yanagi".   
  
Later...  
Tamahome, Nuriko and Chichiri were talking when Taiitsukun appeared in front of them.  
"Aaahhh!!! That really freaks me out", Tamahome held on to Chichiri with tears coming out of his eyes.  
"I've gotten used to that since I've trained here for three years no da".  
"Where's Fuuko?"  
"She's inside her room with Yanagi". Taiitsukun floated away.  
  
"I can't believe that Nakago guy just let us go like that".  
"I don't think he's a really bad man, Fuuko. He had always been there when I need him".  
"I don't think that's it. Maybe, he's like Kurei when he kidnapped you. He can still fight but he just let us go but soon he gave us an invitation to join Ura Butou Satsujin so we could die there. I'm sure he won't let us go that easy. I won't be surprised if he strikes again soon".  
"You're right", Fuuko and Yanagi almost screamed when they see Taiitsukun in front of them. "That's why you must call upon Suzaku while you still can. All people from Konan are counting on you to protect them from Kutou". Taiitsukun shows them a mirror and they see the people from Konan talking about the Suzaku no Miko.  
"Alright, we're going back to Konan".  
  
Fuuko startles Tamahome, Chichiri and Nuriko when she opens the door.  
"We should go now. We're going to look for the three remaining Seishi", Fuuko said to them.   
  
"Hotohori we're back".  
"Fuuko!" Hotohori's eyes lit up as he saw her.  
"We've found another Seishi. This is Chichiri".  
"Hello", Chichiri greeted.  
"And this is Yanagi, my friend. We got her from Kutou. Now, they won't find another Miko".  
"That's very good. Nice to meet you Yanagi".  
"Nice to meet you too Heika-sama".  
"You may call me Hotohori like Fuuko", Hotohori smiled at her.  
"We're going to find the other Seishi to summon Suzaku".  
  
That night...  
Yanagi was dressing up to go to bed. She hears someone walking outside. She went out and saw Hotohori standing in the corridor.  
"Hotohori", Hotohori turned around and saw Yanagi behind him. "What are you doing out here? It's getting late already".  
"I'm not yet sleepy. I've been thinking about a lot of things".  
"You're still so young and you have a big responsibility already".  
"Yes, and now they said that I must get married soon".  
"Why?"  
"So that we can have an Empress".  
"Who do you plan to marry? Do you have anyone in mind?"  
"Actually, yes I do. There is a woman that I feel I'm in love with".  
"Nuriko?"  
"No, I've only met her today".  
"I don't many women here"; Yanagi scratched her head looking really dumb. Hotohori sweatdropped but soon chuckled. The two of them kept chatting. Hotohori kept laughing. They didn't know Tamahome and Nuriko was watching them from afar.  
  
Author's Notes: I know this is much more shorter than the other chapters but I've decided as much as possible to follow where Fuushigi Yuugi stops. This really seems like a good time to finish this chapter. I promise the next chapter would come soon. I've been writing this after I watch each Fuushigi Yuugi episode before I forget what happened to prevent myself from getting mistakes. Please review!!!   
  
  
  
  



	7. The Leikaku Bandits

When Fuuko Mysteriously Plays  
  
Chapter 7  
The Leikaku Bandits  
  
Tamahome was watching Hotohori and Yanagi talking from the corner. He turned back looking really pissed and went back to his bedroom.   
  
"That Hotohori guy is hitting on my princess", Recca said. Tokiya just grinned.   
"Don't worry about them. Too many people are affected already"; Domon tried to get Recca to calm down.  
"I know, I have a feeling that Tamahome also likes her".   
"The Suzaku no Miko passed by and saw Nuriko looking at the emperor and her friend", Tokiya continued.  
  
Nuriko was also watching them from afar.   
"Nuriko? What are you doing?" Fuuko asked as she passed by. Nuriko didn't answer and just looked at Fuuko with anger and jealousy in her eyes then looked back at Yanagi and the emperor. Fuuko looks at them realizes what was wrong.  
"Oh, I see", before Fuuko could continue, Nuriko stood up.  
"I'm going to my room", Nuriko said and left.   
"This isn't good", Fuuko shook her head.  
  
The next day...  
"You're going to look for the other three Seishi?" Hotohori asked. "Even if you lost the 'Book of the Four Gods' in Kutou?"  
"Hai, we're really sorry, Hotohori. But Taiitsukun gave us this. She said it'll give us a signal if there is a Seishi nearby", she showed Hotohori the mirror.   
  
"Fuuko-san are we going yet?" Yanagi came in.  
"Yanagi, you're coming with them?" Hotohori asked.  
"Hai, I want to help them", Hotohori looked at Fuuko.  
"I didn't think it's a good idea at first too but I Yanagi thinks she's useless and she'll just be a burden if she stays here. She really wants to help us and I thought she could heal us if any of us gets injured. We've been through something like this together before. She can handle it".  
"Well, ok, be careful then".  
  
There were three horses. Nuriko and Fuuko, riding in one. Tamahome and Yanagi in another and Chichiri in another.   
"Hey, look at this. It says mountain"; Fuuko showed them the mirror.   
"That means there must be a Suzaku Seishi in this mountain. But I heard there are lot of bandits here".   
  
Back at the palace...  
A really, really cute Chichiri appeared in front of Hotohori.  
"Chichiri, what are you doing here?"  
"I came back cause I know how worried you are about Fuuko and Yanagi no da".  
"I want to make sure that they're safe but I can't do anything. I can't leave the palace".  
"That's why I'm here no da", Chichiri transforms into Hotohori. "Now I look just like you no da. You can go with them while I stay here in your place na no da".  
"Thank you Chichiri but... I'm not beautiful enough. My eyes are supposed to be smaller and my nose should be higher and you're not sexy enough. Transform again!"  
"I can't transform any better than this no da".  
  
They're all seated down ordering some food. Nuriko had been giving Yanagi the silent treatment. Not like she ever talked to her anyway. Nuriko had also been staring at Yanagi with an evil eye. Yanagi had noticed this and had become really uncomfortable whenever she's around Nuriko. Fuuko had also noticed it.  
"So, where's Tamahome and Chichiri?" Fuuko tries to break the silence. No answer from both of them. Fuuko sweatdropped. Nuriko keeps staring at Yanagi.   
"I'll go get Tamahome-kun. He's outside having some fresh air"; Yanagi finally had it. She stood up and went out.  
  
"You know Fuuko, I'm not very fond of your little friend", Nuriko said.  
"Yeah, I can see that. I wasn't very fond of her the first time I met her either"; Fuuko remembers the first time she had met Yanagi. She was mad because someone like Yanagi became Recca's hime, a title she had been wanting ever since they were little kids. Especially when she found out that she only became Recca's princess because he wants to.  
"Why? Because she stole you're man from you?"  
"Eh... You can say that. Actually, she became Recca's hime because he wanted her to be when they only met each other. I wanted him to be my ninja ever since were kids and I've been working so hard to get the title then she stole it away".  
"See, that's exactly the same thing that's happening now. She's stealing Hotohori-sama from me", Nuriko banged her hands on the table and it broke down. Before Fuuko could tell her not to worry because of Recca, Tamahome and Yanagi come in and sit down.   
"Oh, this wood is rotten".  
  
They all sit down at another table. The waiters give them their food. Nuriko was still so focused on Yanagi to notice anything. They all started eating when Tamahome saw some men whispering and laughing.  
"Wait, don't eat those. Those men are bandits", he said.  
"What?" Nuriko looked behind her and stopped the big knife before it sliced her and broke it down. Fuuko stood up and saw a man trying to hit her with another weapon. She fell on the floor and fortunately was not hit although it was inches away from her body.  
"That was really close", her eyes are wide. Another man was behind Yanagi.  
"Yanagi, behind you", Yanagi looked behind her and saw a man with another weapon. And obviously, she can't do anything about it. Tamahome tries to jump to her rescue but wasn't able to get there in time. With a puff of smoke the man fell down before he was able to hit her.   
  
"Hotohori!" Yanagi said as she saw him.   
  
Later...   
They were all in the forest resting. Hotohori and Yanagi were talking. Everyone else was behind a tree watching them. Nuriko and Fuuko in one tree. Tamahome was on the other side.  
"Hotohori, do you know that someone likes you?"  
"No", Hotohori smiled; thinking it must be Yanagi.   
  
Nuriko was getting angrier; also thinking Yanagi was talking about herself.  
"That Yanagi!"  
"Nuriko, I'm sure she's-".  
"SSSHHHH!!!!" Nuriko stopped her before she could continue.  
  
"Well, there is. She's right in front of you and you don't even notice her".  
"I'm sure I do notice".  
"No, you don't".  
"Will you tell me who it is?"  
"I'll tell you next time", Yanagi walked away. She slipped on the rope on the ground. It was a trap; there was a big thing with spiky things going to hit Yanagi.   
"Yanagi!!!" Hotohori ran to her to save her.   
  
"Hotohori-sama!!!" Nuriko ran to them.   
"Nuriko!!!" Fuuko ran after her. A big log behind Nuriko hit her. Fuuko turned around and was hit by the same trap. Tamahome went out behind the tree and was hit on his head by a log.  
  
Fuuko woke up and saw herself tied up in a room with Hotohori, Nuriko, Tamahome and Yanagi. Everyone wakes up.  
"Where are we?" Tamahome asked.  
"The last thing I remember, was when I ran to Hotohori-sama".   
"Hey there", some men came in.  
"Bandits", Tamahome whispered.  
  
A man with blue hair came in.   
"Eiken says, I should take one of them to him", he said.  
"Take me!" Fuuko volunteered.  
"Fuuko".  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, remember Taiitsukun's mirror. It says mountain. The Seishi must be one of these guys. I'll ask the leader, so just stay here and keep quiet".  
"Fuuko-san, these men are bandits", Yanagi said.  
"I've been through worse. I can always just blow them away", Fuuko shows her Fuujin to Yanagi. Fuuko came with the men outside.   
  
"What does she mean she can always blow them away?" Tamahome asked.  
"She has Fuujin".  
"What's that?"  
"You'll find out soon", a man held on to Hotohori's face.   
"The three of you women are a real beauty. Why don't you drink with us?" the man said.  
"Women-?"  
"Hotohori-sama, Fuuko's right. We should stay quiet".  
"Are you telling the emperor to act like a woman?"  
  
The men untied them except Tamahome.  
"Alright, now get us some drinks".  
"Just give me a minute", Hotohori puts on some make up and turns back around. "Nuriko, Yanagi, let's go".  
Nuriko, Yanagi and Tamahome just stares at him. Hotohori serves some drinks.  
Fuuko was walking with a man with blue hair and a scar on his cheek along with some other bandits. They stand behind a door.  
"Who is it? It's me, Kouji. What are you doing here? I'm here to bring you one of the girls. Alright, come in. Arigatou", Kouji said and opened the door. Fuuko stares at him like he was in some sort of medication.   
  
"Kouji, what have you got for me?" a big ugly man said. Eiken looks at Fuuko from bottom to top. "Wow! She passed my test".  
"What test? You better keep your paws off of me or you'll be sorry", Fuuko said.  
"We're leaving now"; Kouji and the others went out.  
"Hey! Where are you going? Get back here!" Fuuko shouted at them.  
"Forget about them", Eiken grabbed her arm. "Now stay still".  
"I warned you!!!" Fuuko kicks Eiken away from her.   
  
Nuriko and Hotohori were serving the bandits.   
"You're very tall for a woman but you're very pretty", a man in front of Hotohori said.  
"Yes, lots of people say that about me", the man rubs himself on Hotohori.  
  
Yanagi goes to Tamahome and starts untying the ropes.  
  
Nuriko sees it and uses the table to attack the bandits.  
"What's going on? Are you men or something?" one of them asked.  
"You only realized that", Hotohori said as he pulled out his sword. The man was still hugging him.  
"I don't care if you're a guy. You're still very beautiful".  
"Nuriko, will you do something about this man?"  
"I'll be glad to. I'm the real woman here", Nuriko gets him. Kouji comes in and Tamahome holds him.  
"Where's Fuuko?"  
  
"Tell me, is there someone here with letter that pops out of his body?" Fuuko tortured Eiken. Nuriko punches the wall.   
"What great power", Nuriko showed off to Kouji.  
  
"Fuuko? Are you ok?" Hotohori asked.  
"Of course, I'm ok. I told you, I can handle it", Fuuko smiled. "So, are you going to tell me or not?" Fuuko hurt him again.  
"Ok, ok. I'll talk. There is someone with a letter in his body. He's Tasuki".  
  
Just then someone came in the window.   
"Long time no see, Eiken. I heard you became leader while I was on journey", a man with flame colored hair said. He threw some paper at them and wolves came out. Before Fuuko knew it, he was holding her.   
"What are you doing? Let go of me. HIIIIYYYAAAA!!!" Fuuko hit him.  
"Ouch!!! What the fuck did you do that for?" he asked.  
"Why do you think?" Fuuko asked as she landed. "Genrou?"   
"Fuuko?" they asked together when they saw their faces.  
"What are you doing here?" they asked together.  
"I'm looking for the rest of the Seishi".  
"I'm here to get my title".  
  
"Genrou!!! What are you doing here?"  
"I just answered that same question!!! I'm here to get my title back. Fight me to see who is the leader".  
"Fine, but I don't think you would win. Takes a big fan out".  
"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Fuuko asked angrily. She looks at everyone being attacked by wolves. She uses her Fuujin and blows them away. The wolves turn back to paper.   
  
"Fuuko! What's that? How did you do that?" Nuriko asked.  
"This is a madougu called Fuujin".  
"Madougu? It's so powerful", Tamahome said rubbing it.  
"It's my most prized possession. I'm not letting you have it", Fuuko punched him. They all look at Genrou and Eiken. Eiken uses the tessen and makes fire come out. They all go out. Fuuko used her Fuujin and hit Eiken with her wind. He drops the tessen and Genrou picks it up.  
  
Later...   
"Why did you help me?"  
"Because you helped me once. And I did it to save my own life too. I knew that guy was no good. You're telling me you're supposed to be the leader of these bandits and he became the leader because you were away?"  
"Yes, our leader passed away a month ago and he always wanted Genrou to be the leader. Even before he died he was still thinking about Genrou", Kouji said.  
  
"The Suzaku no Miko helped Genrou to be the leader of the Leikaku bandits", Tokiya read.  
  
"Is there anyone here with the name Tasuki?"  
"Maybe Eiken knows".  
"I don't really know who he is", Eiken answered.  
"Genrou?"  
"I know who he is. He's our former leader. He's Tasuki but he's dead now".  
"What? The fifth Seishi is dead?"  
"Sorry, but if you want to visit he's tomb we can take you there", Kouji said.  
  
In the tomb...  
"Yanagi, can't you revive the dead?" Tamahome asked.   
"No, I can only heal. I can't revive the dead".  
"I heard this rumor that there is someone in Chohkoh who can revive the dead".  
"Really? Is that true?" Fuuko asked.  
"I don't know it's just a rumor".  
  
Later...  
"I don't know about this. Fuuko, are you sure you wanna do this?"  
"Not really but we can't summon Suzaku if one of the Seishi is dead", Fuuko looks at the mirror. "Hey, look. It says healing. There must be Seishi nearby".  
  
"Hey miss, is this Chohkoh?" Fuuko asked a woman passing by.  
"Hai".  
"Is it true that someone here is able to revive the dead?"  
"Yes, it's me. My name is Shoka. I'm on my way to revive someone right now", Fuuko and the others decide to go with her to see if she's really telling the truth.   
  
Shoka resuscitates a dead man and he wakes up.   
"Wow! It's really true. She can resuscitate the dead", Yanagi said joyfully.   
"An incurable disease had broken in this town about a month ago. It gives you fever then makes you feel really weak and soon you die. It's even better to die and have you revived back to perfect health instead of suffering", said an old man.  
  
Before Shoka can leave, Fuuko blocks her way.  
"Ms. Shoka, how could you do that? Are you a Suzaku Seishi? Do you have some sort of letter in your body that lights up".  
"No, I don't".  
"Could you come with us? We have someone we need you to revive".  
"My powers will be gone if I leave this town"; Fuuko looks at her not knowing what to do. Then at Hotohori, Nuriko, Tamahome and Yanagi.   
  
"Should we bring Tasuki here?" Fuuko asked. No one answers.  
  
Later...   
They were on their way back to the Leikaku bandits to get Tasuki's body. They pass by this place with graves everywhere.  
"I think were in a cemetery", Hotohori said. "We must've made a wrong turn. We better go back".  
"We can't, we have to keep going", Fuuko argued. Yanagi falls back at Hotohori. Hotohori felt her head.   
"She has fever", he said. They remembered the man who told them about the disease.   
  
Fuuko and Nuriko and Fuuko fell off their horse. The horse fell into this hole.  
  
They hear Yanagi scream. She was being pulled by hand from the ground.   
"Yanagi!!" Tamahome shouted and yanked her away from the hand. More bodies stand up. Fuuko tries to blow them away with Fuujin but they keep coming.   
"LEKKA SHINEN!!!!!" They see fire cover the bodies.  
  
"Genrou???" Fuuko saw Genrou with the fan. He burns all the dead bodies.  
"I wasn't going to come but you guys are just so unreliable", Genrou said. "We've all decided to make Kouji the leader. I'm sure our boss would accept that. I wasn't coming but they told me to go ahead".  
"Why?"  
"You still don't get it? Genrou's just my nickname. I'm actually Tasuki. I'm sorry I lied", he showed his letter.  
"You're Tasuki???" Fuuko asked with a really angry look.  
"You know all the trouble we've been through because of you?" Hotohori said.  
"You're Tasuki???" Fuuko repeated looking angrier.  
"Yeah, we've been through a whole lot thanks to you", Nuriko said.  
"You're Tasuki???" Fuuko looked even angrier.  
"You even got Yanagi sick", Tamahome said.  
"You... are... Tasuki?!?!" Fuuko turned all red with anger.   
"Hey, I said I'm sorry".  
"You... You..." Fuuko started chasing him around.   
  
Yanagi faints.  
"Yanagi!!" Hotohori caught her. "We should really get back".  
  
Author's Notes: I know this chapter totally sucks but I'm kinda experiencing some sort of writer's problem right now. You know like I can't think of what exactly to write and I start getting really lazy when I'm writing this. That's normal, right? I think there's a name for that. Anyway, watch out for the next chapters. Hopefully, they will be better than this. (Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca and Fuushigi Yuugi and all its characters and storyline I've used here or anything else I can't possibly own) Please review!!!   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Healing

When Fuuko Mysteriously Plays  
  
Chapter 8  
Healing  
  
"Shoka-san, can you heal Yanagi?" Fuuko asked Shoka.  
"I can't heal her. I can only revive the dead back to perfect health".  
"Maybe we should see a doctor".  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in the real world...  
"Hime's sick!?!?!" Recca exclaimed.  
"Incurable!?!?!" Domon also shouted.  
"What are you talking about?" Kaoru came in from his room.   
"Yanagi-san's sick", Tokiya said.   
"Is it bad?"  
"Yes, very bad", Recca cried out.  
"Wait, I've been surfing and I found this web site about the universe of the four gods".  
"There's a web site about that?"  
"There's a web site about everything"; Kaoru led them to his room.   
  
***  
  
"How can you say that without even seeing her???" Fuuko argued.  
"I told you, that's incurable. But Myo Juan might be able to cure her", the doctor said.   
"Myo Juan? Where is he?"  
"He moved here about a year ago and lived in the outskirts of Chohkoh".  
  
"Now get out of here before I catch that", he kicked them out.  
"Fuck you!!" Tasuki yelled back as the man shut his door.  
"Asshole" Fuuko muttered.   
  
***  
  
"Shoka-san, do you know who Myo Juan is?" Fuuko asked. Shoka looks at her.  
"Juan?"  
"Yes, do you know where he lives?"  
"No, and I don't think she will be cured by him".  
"So what do we do?" Tamahome asked.  
"Someone will have to kill her and I will revive her".  
"Kill her? Why can't Yanagi-chan just heal herself?" Fuuko said.  
"I'm sorry Fuuko-san. Instead of helping I'm just being the opposite", Yanagi whispered as she lay down burning with fever.  
"That's not true Yanagi-chan".  
"Yes it is. It's always been like that".  
"No, it's not. Yanagi, just hold on a little longer. When I summon Suzaku we'll go back to our world together. We're going to see Recca, Mi-chan, Kaoru, Domon and Ganko".  
"Recca-kun".  
"Yeah, Recca-kun. Shoka-san we can't kill her. It's too risky", Fuuko runs out the door.  
"Where you going?" Tasuki asked.  
"I'm gonna look for Myo Juan. You all just stay here with Yanagi". Tasuki looks at them and runs after Fuuko.  
"Where are you going?" Nuriko asked.  
"I'm not letting her go alone", Tasuki ran out. Nuriko and Hotohori look at each other then at Yanagi.   
  
***  
  
"The Suzaku no Miko and Seishi, Tasuki go out to find the doctor Myo Juan", Tokiya read while they were looking at the Universe of the Four Gods web site Kaoru found.  
  
  
***  
  
"Fuuko, wait up!!" Tasuki ran next to her.   
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm coming with you. Who knows what kind of trouble you get yourself into?" Fuuko rolled her eyes and kept going. "Where do you plan to look for him anyway?"  
"I don't know".  
  
"FISH!! FRESH FISH!!!" a man selling fish shouted. One of the fish fell down. A big man that looked like he hadn't shaved, had a haircut and took a bath in years picked it up.  
  
"Maybe we should ask around. Let's ask that guy over there", Fuuko pointed to the man who picked up the fish.  
"You really think a guy like that would know shit about a doctor?"  
"You never know, Tasuki-chan. Now, let me ask him", Fuuko ran next to him.  
  
"Do you know where the doctor, Myo Juan happens to live? He's gotta heal my friend".  
"I don't cure people anymore. Now, go away", the man tried to run away. Fuuko uses Fuujin to stop him. "What's going on? I can't move".  
"You're not going anywhere. You're healing Yanagi"; Fuuko went in front of him. Tasuki stood next to her. "We can't kill her like Shoka-san said".  
"Shoka?"   
"Yes".  
"That's impossible, Shoka's dead. She died a year ago".  
"That must be some other Shoka. The Shoka we're talking about is alive", Tasuki said.  
"You know what? We might just be talking about the same Shoka-san. I've noticed there is something strange about Shoka-san", Fuuko let go of Myo Juan and he ran as fast as he can.   
"You just let that man go", Tasuki said.  
"Tasuki, Yanagi-chan might be in danger".  
"I left Nuriko, Hotohori, and Tamahome with her".  
  
***  
  
Nuriko, Tamahome and Nuriko were outside. Shoka was in Yanagi's room. She took out a knife and pointed it at Yanagi.   
"Oh wait, I forgot something in her room", Nuriko stood up and went in. She came in and saw Shoka pointing the knife at Yanagi.  
"Shoka-san, what are you doing?" Nuriko shouted. Hotohori and Tamahome rush to the room as they hear Nuriko.   
"Shoka-san", Yanagi wakes up.  
"I'm going to put an end to her suffering", Shoka said.  
"Thank you, but I promised Fuuko I'd keep holding on until she brings the doctor. I have friends waiting for me at home. I have to keep going on for them"; Shoka looked at her for a while. Her eyes softened then she started to back out of the room.  
"You must get away from me"; Shoka walked back from them. "I might... I might..."  
"Shoka-san, what's going on?" Nuriko asked.  
"Yanagi, come here", Hotohori said. Yanagi walks to him.   
  
***  
  
"We should get back. We should keep her away from that woman", Fuuko and Tasuki were running back. People started to crowd around them bringing weapons.  
"Those were the people Shoka-san revived".  
"Just as I thought. This whole reviving thing is a joke. She didn't revive the dead. She just controlled their bodies"; the zombies started to attack.  
"If they're dead then maybe I can burn them".  
"I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't burn them. I have a feeling we shouldn't".  
"Fine, but what do we do?"  
"I can blow them away", Fuuko shows off Fuujin.  
  
***  
  
"Monkey started to think for once", Tokiya said.  
"I heard that Mi-chan. You'll be sorry when I get back there", they heard Fuuko's voice. Tokiya grins looking at the piece of cloth from Fuuko's headband.  
"You should get back, Fuuko", Tokiya said.  
  
***  
  
"I'm trying", Fuuko said.  
"Who are you talking to?"  
"I'm talking to Mi-chan. Never mind that. We should get back", Fuuko said.  
"Fuuko, behind you", Tasuki hit a zombie behind her with his tessen.   
"Tasuki-chan, behind you", before Fuuko can take it out, someone else came in and did it for her. They both look at a very tall man with dark blue hair wearing a yellow cape.   
"Who are you?" Tasuki asked.  
  
***  
  
Shoka had turned into a monster. Tamahome, Yanagi, Nuriko, and Hotohori were still shocked they were still standing by the door. Fuuko and Tasuki come.   
"C'mon we have to get away from her", Fuuko said.  
"What?" Tamahome asked.   
"Shoka-san died a year ago".  
  
"Shoka!" the tall man came in.   
"Juan..." she saw him.  
"Juan? He's Myo Juan?" Fuuko recognizes the man.  
"He's that clumsy man? He's actually young?" Tasuki asked. More zombies appear in the window. Tasuki and Nuriko ran to the window and closed it, trying their best to hold it in place.   
  
"Shoka, it's the monster of diseases. You've been possessed by the monster!!!"  
"I waited for you. I died waiting for you", Shoka said. "I'm going to kill all of you. I'm going to kill you Juan".  
"We have to destroy the monster", Hotohori said to Tamahome.  
"Hai", they approach Shoka but she just used her tentacles or whatever to catch them.  
"Hotohori-sama!!!" Nuriko shouted.   
  
"You have to destroy the monster!!!" Fuuko shouted. Myo Juan took out his medicine.  
"No, I will not let you!!!" Shoka said and tried to destroy Myo Juan. Myo Juan fell down unconscious. Yanagi fainted and Fuuko caught her. She set Yanagi down carefully and decided to attack with her Fuujin but the beast just blew her back. "I am going to kill all of you. I will start with these two".  
"NO!! Tamahome!! Hotohori!!" Tasuki took out his Tessen.   
"LEKKA SHINEN!!!!" Shoka let go of Hotohori and Tamahome.  
  
"Shoka, please don't do this", Myo Juan stood up again and walked closer.  
"No! Don't do it. It's dangerous, don't come any closer", Tamahome shouted. Myo Juan kept going.   
"What the hell is going on with you two anyway?" Tasuki asked.  
"I have a healing power that's why I decided to become a doctor. I found out that Shoka had been very ill but I had to take a test in a distant town. When I got back it was already too late. I found it useless to be a doctor if I can't even save the one I love".  
"You two were actually lovers?" Nuriko asked.   
"Shoka, these people didn't do anything. Don't do this to them. I'm the one who was too late".  
"I'm going to kill you Juan"; Myo Juan took out his jar again.   
"By the healing power, destroy this monster!!!" Myo Juan used everything he had to destroy it.  
"I will not let you. If I die, I'm taking you with me", Shoka also used her power to fight it.   
"NO!!! Don't!!!" Fuuko shouted at them.   
"Fuuko, we should go!!!" Tasuki held her arm and led her out the house. Tamahome was carrying Yanagi. Nuriko and Hotohori went out. As they all got out, there was a big explosion inside the house.  
  
***  
  
They all woke up outside the house. It was morning. Fuuko stood up and looked around her. She gasped saw Yanagi lying beside her in the ground by a huge tree.   
"Yanagi-chan!!! Wake up!!!"   
"Fuuko-san? I'm still alive?"  
"Of course you're still alive".  
"Fuuko", Tasuki called behind them. Nuriko, Hotohori and Tamahome were behind him.  
"What happened to Shoka-san and Myo Juan?"  
"The last thing I remembered was when the house exploded", Hotohori answered. They looked beside them and saw the house torn down. The roof was missing and everything inside seemed to be gone. The dead people that she had controlled woke up too and were alive again.  
"It's a good thing we didn't burn them after all", Fuuko said and walked to Shoka's house. They saw both their bodies inside. "Are they... are they... dead?" Myo Juan slowly moved. He opened his eyes and saw Fuuko. He walked past her and sat next to Yanagi.   
"I'm ok, please don't. You're still very weak"; Yanagi said extending her hand.   
"I should heal you first".  
"No, you're the one who's weak. You will lose all your strength and die if you use your power on me", He placed his palm on her forehead and started to heal her. It had felt very warm. She saw a red mark on his palm. It seemed blurry at first but soon it cleared up and Yanagi realized what it was.  
"It's... It's a letter!!!" Yanagi exclaimed. "You're a Suzaku Seishi?"  
"H-hai, I'm Suzaku Shichi Seishi, Mitsukake", he said and fainted.   
"Mitsukake!!" Fuuko exclaimed. "Yanagi, what are you doing? Heal him back", Yanagi held her hand to him and tried to feel his pulse.  
"He doesn't have a pulse".  
"What do you mean he doesn't have a fucking pulse?" Tasuki asked.  
"He's dead"; Yanagi said looking down with condolence.  
"He can't die!!! He's a Seishi. He's not supposed to die!!!" Fuuko said shaking Mitsukake. "Wake up!!! Mitsukake, please wake up!!!" they all looked at her sympathetically.  
  
***  
  
"How are we going to call out Suzaku if one of the Seishi is dead?" Fuuko asked.  
"I don't know", Hotohori answered.   
"Should we keep looking for the last Seishi?" Nuriko asked.  
"What's the use? We aren't going to be able to summon Suzaku anyway", Tasuki answered.  
"Hotohori, are you sure there's no other way for us to call out Suzaku?"  
"I'm not really sure, Fuuko. No one told me anything about another way".  
"So what do we do now? Should we look for the last one or not?"  
"Maybe, we should. But we're all very tired right now. Can't we just go back to the palace for now?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Hey look, Tamahome, isn't this your village?" They go towards the village and saw Chuei running to them.   
"Niichan!!!"  
"Chuei, what is it? Is something wrong?"  
"It's father, he's very sick".  
"What?" They all run to Tamahome's house.  
  
***  
  
Yanagi walks over to Tamahome's father. She takes his hand and heals him.  
"Thank you, neechan", Yuiren said. "Are you niichan's wife?"  
"Eh... no", Yanagi and Tamahome blushes.  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori walked around the house.  
"This family so poor. It makes me feel so useless to be an emperor to let families live like this", a kid pulls his clothes. It was one of Tamahome's siblings.  
"Are you niichan's wife?"  
"No, I'm a man".  
"But you're so beautiful".  
"You're poor, but you're such an honest child", Hotohori hugged the kid.  
  
Fuuko was sitting down at the table looking very sad.  
"Fuuko, you ok?" Tasuki asked.  
"Hai, I just feel like a big loser. Now, I won't be able to summon Suzaku. I don't feel like I'm worthy to be Miko".  
"It's not you're fault the man died".  
"Yeah, but I was thinking if someone else became Suzaku no Miko. Maybe, it would all be different. What if Yanagi was the one who stayed here and became Suzaku no Miko? I bet she'd do a better job than I would. Even if she's not the Miko they still treat her like it".  
"That's not true".  
"Oh yeah? Look at them", Fuuko pointed at Yanagi talking to Tamahome. Hotohori was behind them looking jealous, while Nuriko was also filled with envy because of this.  
"I see what you mean".  
"It's always like that. Even in my real world. She's the princess and I'm one of her knights who saves her from the evil villain. They don't even treat me like I'm a girl".  
"That's because you don't act like a girl", before Tasuki knew it, he was flying and hit the wall. Nuriko sweatdrops.  
"Give me one example of anything I did that is not lady like".  
"That", Tasuki said.  
  
***  
  
That night...  
"Fuuko?" Nuriko sat up looking at their miko lying on her bed. She was staring straight up at the ceiling with a blank expression. "Fuuko?!"   
"Huh?" Fuuko had finally heard Nuriko and faced her.  
"Are you ok? You've been staring up there for half an hour already. It's getting pretty creepy".  
"Oh... I have? Weird..."  
"Yeah, tell me about it. What's up with your friend? She's really getting on my nerves. She's snatching Tamahome AND Hotohori too! I'm sure you've noticed that".  
"Uh huh, I know. She's like that in our world too. It's like she has some sort of... magnet for men. It's really sickening sometimes too. I mean, one of my friends have been calling her princess and going around protecting her even if it means risking his own life", Fuuko looked back up at the ceiling. She still couldn't help but think about everything that's happened. How are they supposed to call upon Suzaku if one of the Seishi is dead? It makes no sense to look for the last one.  
"Hey! Fuuko!" Again, Nuriko had shaken her off her thoughts.  
"What?!"   
"You're doing it again! What's wrong with you?"  
"I'm just thinking about Suzaku. We can't possibly call upon Suzaku if the Seishi isn't complete".  
"It'll be fine".  
"I hope so-"; a shriek of a girl then cut Fuuko off. And she knew it too well. "Yanagi!"  
  
***  
  
"The Suzaku no Miko and Nuriko ran out of Tamahome's house and saw her friend being chased after by bats. Tamahome and Hotohori were running after her already", Tokiya read.  
"What did you say?!" Recca immediately reacted as he heard this and grabbed the book from Tokiya. "Let me see that!"  
"Here, I've already printed it out", Kaoru showed them the papers where he had printed out the information found about 'The Universe of the Four Gods'.  
  
***  
  
They both ran out to see Hotohori and Tamahome running after a running figure of a girl being chased after by bats.  
"Should we go after them?" Nuriko asked. Fuuko shrugged and started to run towards them with Nuriko behind her.  
  
They saw Yanagi stopped running and the bats attacked her.   
"Why...? Those bats..." Tamahome started.  
"Those things must be controlled by someone!" Tasuki then appeared behind everyone. Before anyone else can react, they all heard a flute play. The bats for some reason had stopped attacking and went straight for a tree. They all watched in amazement as the bats fell down when each had hit the tree. Then a man, who must be the one controlling the bats started to cry in pain. He held his head and started whacking himself on a tree until he was knocked out.  
"Someone... from Kutou", Hotohori had managed to cough out. He was holding his sword to try hit the assassin but it turned out he didn't need to.   
"That flute, that must be what stopped it", Yanagi stood up. "I wonder where it's coming from"; she started to walk towards the sound.   
  
It had already stopped but she knew just where it came from. And she was right; a good-looking young man about 15, with short blonde hair and blue eyes came to their sight. His clothes were torn up and looked pretty beaten up. He was holding a flute.  
"You saved Yanagi from those bats", Hotohori said gratefully to him. The boy nodded and before he could say anything Yanagi spoke.  
"Hey Fuuko! Look! He has... He has a letter!" Indeed, Yanagi has seen a red letter on him. "You're a Suzaku Seishi!"  
"I'm Suzaku Seishi, Chiriko", he replied. Fuuko looked at him head to toe and gave him a small smile. Not much expression was seen from her. Sure, she was happy they had found the last Seishi. But then, something else was bothering her.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Author's notes: Can't believe it! I'm actually done with this chapter! So? It's not the best chapter in the world but hell it's a chapter!! A really bad excuse for a chapter... I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm still going through a major writer's block. Please bear with me! At least I updated, right? I know I'd get worse if I don't do it now. I think I'll just make the chapters shorter so I can update more often. Not promising anything though. This story is so sucky!!! Oh well, enough with the ramblings.   
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I still don't own anything. 


End file.
